That Blazing Wind
by WindHealer
Summary: (PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE/NOT AN UPDATE) Hidup Sehun awalnya baik-baik saja. Namun ,semuanya berubah ketika dia pindah untuk tinggal bersama ayah yang tidak pernah dia lihat sejak lahir di Seoul.Tentu saja dia sedikit senang pindah ke metropolitan seperti itu.Tetapi, mari katakan Seoul punya sisi lain yang tidak terduga/Gangster Au!/BoysLove/KAIHUN/SULAY/CHANBAEK/ Review Juseyo
1. Evening In Seoul

**That Blazing Wind**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cast doesn't belong to me

Warning: Rated T for some erotic humour and explicit scene, OOC, Boys Love,

Main Cast: Sehun,Lay,Kai,Suho,Chanyeol & Baekhyun

.

.

.

Hey all EXO-L. New author here*barunulislagimaksudnya*

Aku banyak menonton drama gangster akhir-akhir ini and came up with this

Hope you enjoy this story

xoxo

...

Sinar matahari sore itu menembus kaca bening kereta yang melaju tersebut. Masih terlihat rintik-rintik hujan di pinggir jendela sehabis hujan siang tadi. Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat menyandarkan kepalanya ke sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar. Yang terlihat hanya padang ilalang di sepanjang rel. Membosankan,ucapnya.

" _Dia akan menjemputmu di stasiun besok sore",seru seorang wanita_

" _Apa Eomma benar-benar membuangku? Kau bahkan membiarkanku tinggal di rumah seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya sejak aku lahir ",ujar seorang anak laki-laki._

" _Aku tidak membuangmu. Junmyeon bukan orang asing. Dia ayahmu sendiri. Dan dia pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik"_

 _Namja itu sedikit tertawa kecil. Bukan tertawa yang tulus sebenarnya._

" _Lagipula ayahmu benar-benar ingin merawatmu. Ini untuk yang terbaik."_

" _Ah maksudmu untuk kebaikan dirimu sendiri?",nada suara namja berkulit putih pucat itu mulai meninggi_

" _Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan dirimu sekarang,Oh Sehun.",ucap wanita yang sekarang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di telepon genggamnya_

 _Sehun, namja tersebut, sedikit berdecih. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit panas. Tentu saja dia marah. Apalagi dia mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dirinya 'dibuang'._

" _Wae? Apa karena diriku hanya akan menjadi penghalang dirimu untuk bersenang-senang bersama pria berwajah seperti monyet itu,eomma?"_

 _Plakk_

 _Tamparan itu tidak begitu kuat,namun cukup membuat merah pipi Sehun yang berkulit pucat tersebut._

" _Cepat kemasi barangmu",ucap wanita tersebut_

 _Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membanting keras pintu tersebut saat keluar. Dinyalakan sepeda motor berwarna merah tersebut tanpa mempedulikan teriakan wanita dari dalam rumah tersebut. Dirasakan kalau kecepatannya sudah semakin tinggi ,namun dia tidak peduli. Angin yang berhembus itu sedikit menenangkannya._

"Sesaat lagi kita akan tiba di Stasiun Seoul . Penumpang yang akan turun di stasiun ini harap bersiap-siap..."

Suara dari speaker itu membuyarkan lamunan namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Ah sudah sampai,ya?",ucapnya setelah merasakan kereta tersebut berhenti berjalan.

Namja itu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri dan mengambil ransel dan kopernya dari bagasi di atas tempat duduknya sebelum akhir keluar melalui gerbong kecil itu.

Dingin.

Begitu kesan pertamanya sesaat keluar dari gerbong kereta tersebut. Dia sedikit menaikkan kerah jaketnya sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali kopernya.

Suasana stasiun tersebut cukup ramai. "Wah jadi ini ramainya Seoul. As expected",ucapnya sebelum kembali berjalan.

Sehun baru saja akan berjalan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sehun...Oh Sehun"

Merasa namanya dipanggil,Sehun berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat seorang pria muda yang memakai _turtleneck_ biru tua dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pria itu benar-benar tampan . Seperti idol yang dilihatnya di televisi atau majalah.

"Ah iya?",balas Sehun

"Ah syukurlah ternyata benar.",pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum lega.

"Maaf tapi,anda siapa?",tanya Sehun sedikit heran

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Aku umm.."

Ada jeda diantara pembicaraan mereka

"Aku ayahmu",pria tersebut akhirnya berkata sambil sedikit menggaruk lehernya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat pria dihadapannya. Pria yang mungkin lebih pantas dipanggil hyung olehnya. Sangat berbeda dengan " ayah" yang dibayangkannya.

Sehun kembali menatap pria dihadapannya. Pria ini tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulitnya putih bersih dan bibirnya merah merekah. Ibunya berkata jika ayahnya sekarang berusia sekitar 34 tahun. Namun, pria dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dari seharusnya.

Sehun sendiri merupakan " korban dari kejahatan hormon remaja naif tergoda wajah malaikat Seoul sialan saat study tour". Sang wajah malaikat yang sangat berbisa . Begitu kata ibunya tiap kali dia menanyakan tentang ayahnya.

Ibunya sendiri melahirkannya saat usia ibunya 18 tahun. Sehun sendiri dirawat kakek dan neneknya sampai usianya 14 tahun .Namun,karena kakek dan neneknya sudah terlalu tua sehingga dia kembali tinggal bersama ibunya. Singkat cerita, Ibunya kemudian bertemu lagi dengan seorang pria luar negeri yang berwajah seperti monyet-menurut Sehun- dan memutuskan untuk pindah bersama pria tersebut. Demi awal hidup yang baru, ibunya memutuskan untuk 'membuang' Sehun. Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Di kota yang asing baginya bersama seseorang yang asing baginya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak mengingatmu",ucap Sehun setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Tentu saja. Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kau baru lahir. Dan sekarang kau sudah sebesar dan setampan dan kau juga tinggi..",ucapnya. Sehun bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa bangga dari nada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Ah..."

"Ayo kau pasti lelah. Mari kubawakan tasmu",tawar Junmyeon.

"Ah..ini baik-baik saja. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri"

"Ah baiklah"

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju keluar stasiun dan menuju ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Range Rover tahun 2012. Cih, sepertinya dia punya ayah yang kaya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan bosan disini. Aku juga sudah mengurus sekolahmu. Kau bisa mulai bersekolah mulai awal minggu ini",ucap Junmyeon berkata itu sambil menjalankan mobil tersebut

"Ah terima kasih"

"Jujur aku senang. Akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku minta maaf selama ini tidak menghubungi dan memperhatikanmu . Sedikit sulit bertemu denganmu saat kecil. Kau tahu kakekmu sedikit...membenciku..haha. Tapi, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan menjadi ayah yang terbaik untukmu sekaligus menjagamu"

"Humm..Terserah..Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang dirimu. Aku juga tidak peduli alasanmu karena tidak memperhatikanku selama ini. Aku juga tidak siap memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah atau semacamnya",ucap Sehun dingin.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa tetapi dia sekarang bingung. Hidupnya awalnya biasa-biasa saja. Dan sekarang harus dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah melihat perubahan raut wajah pria di kursi pengemudi tersebut yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Cara bicaramu persis seperti ibumu. Kita akan cepat akrab. Aku punya perasaan begitu.",Junmyeon sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah dan aku tahu memanggil ayah akan sedikit aneh dengan perbedaan usia kita yang seperti ini jadi kau bisa memanggilku dengan hyung atau ahjussi. Memanggil dengan nama pun tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa dirimu. Kau bahkan bisa berbicara tidak formal padaku",tambahnya

Sesaat ada senyuman muncul di pinggir bibir Sehun. Okay, pria ini cukup keren. Dia benci mengakuinya tetapi sepertinya benar perkataan Junmyeon sebelumnya. Mereka berdua akan cepat akrab.

Mobil hitam itu terus melaju dan berhenti di depan gerbang yang dicat dengan kuning tua. Terlihat sebuah rumah dicat dengan warna krem. Rumah itu tidak begitu besar,namun halamannya cukup luas.

"Sudah sampai"

Keduanya pun membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan berjalan. Junmyeon kemudian membantu Sehun dengan kopernya walaupun masih ditolak Sehun yang bersikeras membawa kopernya sendiri.

Keadaan di dalam rumahnya pun terkesan biasa saja ditambah catnya berwarna putih pucat sehingga membuat semakin biasa. Ada sofa panjang berwarna coklat tua yang menghadap televisi di ruang tengah. Perabotannya juga minim. Hanya ada sebuah meja di depan sofa tersebut dan lemari hias di samping televisi yang berisi kerajinan kecil dari keramik,piala dan bingkai foto di dalamnya yang Sehun yakin 100 persen adalah foto ayahnya bersama teman-temannya . Tipikal rumah para lajang.

Tetapi, ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lukisan di belakang sofa tersebut. Lukisan dua orang pria yang sedang tertawa. Satunya berambut hitam dan satunya berambut pirang. Dia menebak pria berambut hitam itu adalah ayahnya. Tetapi siapa pria pirang disampingnya? Sekalipun itu hanya lukisan,pria pirang itu kelihatan tampan. Dan mereka kelihatan dekat. Apa itu kekasihnya?

"Mari kuantar ke kamarmu",ucap Junmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Keduanya kemudian menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Rumah ini tidak luas. Namun ada banyak kamar di atasnya.

Krekk...pintu itu dibuka

"Ini kamarmu. Bagaimana?",ucap Junmyeon sedikit cemas menanti respon namja disampingnya.

Kamar itu cukup luas. Sudah terdapat meja belajar dan lemari. Masih terlihat baru dibeli.

"Ini lebih besar dari kamarku dulu. Ah, dindingnya...",ucap Sehun baru menyadari dinding kamarnya yang dilukis dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam di pantai.

"Maafkan aku. Seseorang bersikeras untuk mencat ini. Kita bisa mencat ulang jika kau tidak suka"

"Menurutku ini tidak apa-apa dan cukup indah. Sedikit mengingatkanku pada Yeosu"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Mandi dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Ah kamar mandinya ada di ujung koridor ini. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan aku ada di bawah"

Sehun tersenyum kecil kepada pria yang menutup pintu tersebut .Sedikit canggung awalnya, namun Junmyeon merupakan pria yang baik dan sopan. Ini tidak buruk juga.

Dia melihat kembali sekeliling kamarnya sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Dia masih bisa mencium aroma lembut mawar dari seprai biru tersebut. Sepertinya baru habis dari laundry. Ditatap kembali dinding yang dilukis tersebut. Terlihat indah. Heol, Sehun berani bertaruh jika yang melukisnya merupakan seniman hebat. Tetapi,entah kenapa lukisan itu sedikit kesepian.

Beep beep...Sehun merasakan handphonenya bergetar dari atas meja.

Dilihatnya beberapa pesan masuk dari teman-temannya dan dengan cepat membalasnya. Pesan yang masuk kebanyakan menanyakan apa dia sudah sampai di Seoul? Bagaimana Seoul?

Beberapa bahkan mengucapkan selamat padanya dan tidak sedikit pula yang iri padanya karena pindah ke kota metropolitan tersebut.

Yeosu bukanlah kota yang buruk. Kota pelabuhan di semenanjung pantai Selatan Korea tersebut merupakan kota paling indah dan tenang menurut Sehun. Tempat dimana kau bisa melihat pemandangan pantai yang indah serta taman bunga camellia yang tersebar menambah corak keeksotisan Yeosu. Serta,Yeosu mempunyai jalan berbukit-bukit yang menantang. Cocok untuk arena balapan. Sehun sedikit terkenal karena kemampuan balapannya di asalnya . Entah itu harus dibanggakan atau tidak. Dengan membalap dia bisa berpacu dengan angin. Entah kenapa, Hembusan angin sedikit menenangkannya.

Dia bukannya homesick, tetapi Seoul bukankah sedikit menakutkan?

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi yang dilihatnya hanya gedung-gedung tinggi saja. Seperti sesuatu yang begitu introvert dan penuh rahasia.

Brakk

Baru saja dia akan menutup mata kalau saja suara seperti benda yang dipukul itu tidak terdengar.

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Suara apa itu? Diambilnya pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Pisau lipat dari kakeknya. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Well, waspada itu perlu bukan?

Perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke tangga. Hanya untuk melihat ayahnya sedang memarahi seorang pria yang dengan santainya memakan _ttebokki_ di bawah tangga tersebut. Seperti acuh tak acuh. Mulut pria sedikit belepotan terkena saus tteobokki tersebut. Terdapat perban putih yang mengelilingi lengannya. Matanya juga sedikit lebam. Seperti habis berkelahi.

"DASAR BODOH..APA KAU TIDAK BISA SEHARI SAJA TIDAK MEMBUAT MASALAH?",teriak Junmyeon

"Nom..nom"

"APA MUSIM DINGIN INI TERLALU DINGIN SEHINGGA MEMBEKUKAN OTAK UDANGMU ITU?

"Nom..nom"

"YAK!APA KAU MENDENGARKANKU?"

"Haish...Jun-Chan terlalu berisik. ",pria tersebut akhirnya berkata.

"Mwo?yak!Aku memberitahu yang benar "

Grep

Pria itu menarik dagu Junmyeon sampai hanya tersisa beberapa inchi dari wajah pria dihadapannya

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengomel, aku akan menciummu loh..dengan gaya Perancis",ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal

Dari atas tangga Sehun bisa melihat ayahnya seperti frustrasi dengan tingkah pria dihadapannya.

Apa hubungan mereka?Siapa pria itu?

Pandangannya kemudian dialihkan ke arah pria lainnya tinggi yang bersandar di dinding matanya terlihat bosan melihat pertengkaran itu. Terlihat bekas lebam juga di pinggir bibirnya. Sepertinya dia juga habis berkelahi bersama pria yang diperban itu.

 _Zing_

Orbs hitam itu menatap Sehun seketika. Sehun sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Oy...hyung",ucapnya

Pria tinggi itu berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun di atas tangga

Junmyeon yang baru saja ingin memukul pria didepannya kemudian berhenti.

"Umm Sehuna. Maaf,kalau istirahatmu terganggu tapi apa kau bisa turun kesini sebentar?"

Sehun yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi mengikuti Junmyeon untuk turun. Dan satu lagi, apa maksudnya Sehuna itu?

"Ah jadi ini Oh Sehun yang terkenal itu? Wah, kau benar-benar mendapatkan gen tampan dari My Jun"

Pria yang tangannya dibalut perban itu berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun. Dia punya lesung pipit. Matanya coklat sayu. Pria ini mengingatkan Sehun pada pemandangan malam dari Dolsan Bridge saat musim gugur yang tenang namun membawa perasaan melankolis yang begitu dalam.

Ah tunggu...My Jun? Apa orang ini kekasih ayahnya? Dia memang mirip dengan pria di lukisan tersebut hanya berbeda warna rambut. Tetapi pria didepannya ini terlihat lebih muda . Heol, mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Sehun. Apa ayahnya Lolicon? OMO...

"My Jun pantatmu. Abaikan saja dia,Sehun. Perkenalkan pria tinggi ini Park Chanyeol"

"Yo",ucapnya singkat

Sehun mengamati pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu .Tingginya mungkin di atas 185 cm. Matanya terlihat lembut namun menampakkan suatu ketegasan. Rambutnya sedikit berombak. Telinganya mengingatkan Sehun pada film fantasi yang pernah ditontonnya. Jika pria yang tangannya diperban itu seperti pemandangan malam dari Dolsan Bridge saat musim gugur ,maka pria ini seperti pemandangan Dolsan Bridge saat musim panas di Yeosu. Hangat tetapi ada sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan seperti siap untuk meledak-ledak.

"Tetapi hyung..Apa dia benar anakmu? kenapa dia begitu tinggi sedangkan dirimu seperti kurcaci?"

"Kalian semua yang terlalu tinggi bodoh",ucap Junmyeon dengan kesal karena ketiga pria di ruangan tersebut rata-rata memiliki tinggi di atas 180 cm

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang apa adanya seperti ini"

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, ...Perkenalkan orang gila satu ini...

"Namaku Zhang Yixing. Tetapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan Yixing. Ah atau kau bisa mulai dari sekarang latihan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ayah atau Papa atau Daddy. Senang bertemu denganmu...ouch"

Pria itu sedikit meringis saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Junmyeon disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan kepadanya"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat situasi ini tidak menjadi canggung dari sekarang antara aku,kau dan Sehun ketika kita menikah",jelasnya kepada Junmyeon

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG AKAN MENIKAHIMU,KUDA RABIES?"

Brakk

" ..bisakah kalian tidak berisik satu hari pun? Demi Tuhan,aku akan benar-benar akan menyilet tenggorakan kalian sekali lagi aku dengar kalian mengucapkan SATU KATA PUN",ucap pria bernama Chanyeol tersebut. Wow, tidak salah Sehun membandingkannya dengan musim panas. Bicara tentang temper.

"Huwaa Chan-chan benar-benar menyeramkan",pria yang bernama Yixing tersebut berkata dengan nada ketakutan yang dibuat-buat

"Dan Junmyeon hyung, berhenti bertindak seperti anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun yang sedang puber. Usiamu bahkan dua kali lipat dari kami dan kelakuanmu benar-benar menjijikkan. Bahkan di depan anakmu sendiri."

"Benar..benar..Junmyeon hyung harus lebih tenang"

"SALAH SIAPA AKU SEPERTI INI,BODOH"

Sehun melihat pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu sedikit _facepalm_ melihat tingkah ayah dan pria yang dipanggil Yixing itu

Cabut kata-katanya tentang ayahnya yang sepertinya keren.

"Mereka memang selalu berisik,bukan?",ucap seseorang disampingnya

"Ah iya",ucap Sehun kepada wanita disampingnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang dicat merah muda terang dan juga tidak memakai apapun di tubuhnya.

Eh tunggu?

Payudara besar. Tidak memakai apa-apa...

" Huwaaaaaa" ,teriak Sehun

"PAKAI PAKAIANMU KALAU KELUAR KAMAR,BODOH",ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membuang jaketnya ke arah wanita tersebut

Sehun hanya terpaku menatap interaksi keempat orang di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan disini?",ucapnya

...

Suasana di restaurant itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja didalamnya.

"Humm..burger EXO memang yang terbaik. Extraordinary delicious"

"Kenapa harus aku yang membayar semua ini?",ucap Junmyeon sambil melihat kartu kreditnya

"Kau kaya dan secara hukum kau berkewajiban untuk membayar kesejahteraan anak-anak masa depan bangsa ini. _Children is our future_ ",ucap pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu

" Dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan mengakhiri masa depan kalian sekarang ini",ucap Junmyeon kesal

"Maafkan aku.",ucap seorang wanita.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa,noona. Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja tadi",ucap Sehun.

Wanita tersebut bernama Kim Minseok. Dia lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama chinanya yaitu Xiumin,karena ibunya orang China. Usianya sama dengan ayahnya. Dia juga bekerja sebagai dokter di SM Hospital seperti ayahnya. Wajahnya sedikit chubby. Lucu sekali . Abaikan,mengenai bagaimana dia tidak memakai apa-apa tadi. Orangnya cukup ramah dan hangat. Dan setidaknya,dia satu-satunya wanita yang dikenalnya di Seoul. Sekalipun dia sering tidur di rumah Junmyeon, tetapi dia tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan ayahnya tersebut. Mereka hanya begitu dekat sehingga hal seperti itu tidak menjadi tabu. Begitu katanya. _No hard feelings attached_.

Wow, orang Seoul benar-benar berbeda.

"Syukurlah. Aku mabuk semalam dan itu kebiasaanku untuk membuka bajuku ,mianhae kalau kau tidak nyaman . ",ucap wanita berwajah baby face tersebut.

"Ah sungguh itu tidak apa-apa"

"Nee Sehun,apfuaa hobhimu?",Yixing bertanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan

"Kunyah dulu bodoh baru berbicara, awas nanti tersedak"

"Tidak apa..uhuk..uhuk"",Yixing tersedak dan mulai batuk

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aish jjinja...",Junmyeon kemudian bangun dan menuju ke kasir untuk membeli minuman sebelum akhirnya memberikan minuman tersebut kepada Yixing

" _Tough love_ memang mengerikan bukan? Terkadang mereka seperti akan membunuh , tetapi terkadang mereka lebih memuakkan dari _Titanic_ " ,ucap Xiumin

"Umm,maaf tetapi aku penasaran dengan hubungan ayahku dan Yixing itu? Aku mulai berpikir Yixing merupakan boytoynya" ,tanya Sehun pelan kepada kedua orang didepannya

Xiumin mulai tertawa mendengar ini. Sementara Chanyeol hampir tersedak minumannya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan,selera humormu benar-benar mirip ayahmu. Umm, Bukankah sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri kepada ayahmu,Sehun?" ,ucap Xiumin

"Eh?"

"Setahuku sejak pertama kali aku mengenal Yixing saat SMP,dia sudah seperti ini kepada Junmyeon hyung .Yixing pernah bilang, Junmyeon hyung itu orang yang berharga untuknya dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Walaupun Yixing bertingkah seperti frustrasi seksual kepada Junmyeon hyung ,tetapi Junmyeon hyung seperti tidak keberatan. Memang akhir-akhir ini, Yixing menjadi sedikit vulgar. Tetapi seperti dua sisi koin, berbeda tetapi tidak bisa dipisahkan",ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menyeruput kembali Yogurt smoothies itu.

Sehun sedikit tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat,hubungan mereka memang sedikit tidak lazim. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,mata Yixing hyung saat melihat ayahnya. Seperti berisi penyesalan.

Entahlah. Mungkin dia harus menanyakan pada ayahnya nanti.

"Wae Sehun? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? Jangan-jangan... Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku? OMO..jangan biarkan aku memilih diantara kau dan Jun-chan...walaupun aku tidak keberatan kita melakukan _threesome_. Ouch"

Bughhh...

Pukulan di kepala itu cukup keras sehingga membuat pria berlesung pipit itu terdiam dan sedikit meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol dan Xiumin sepertinya juga cukup kaget dengan pukulan itu.

Wah, ayahnya benar-benar mempunyai tangan yang keras.

Tetapi yang menakjubkan adalah perubahan ayahnya dari kepribadian yang kalem ke kepribadian yang berisik dan sekarang kepribadian yang sedikit menyeramkan. Ini seperti Fifty Shades Of My Father . Okay ini mulai terdengar absurd

Kriett...

Suara deritan pintu kaca itu menghentikan pembicaraan itu. Sepertinya ada pelanggan yang datang. Pelanggan yang baru masuk itu berkulit sedikit gelap dan memakai seragam olahraga SMU. Headphone biru itu menggantung di bagian lehernya. Ransel hitamnya digantung di bahunya.

"Yo Kai...",tegur Yixing kepada pria yang baru masuk itu. Pria tersebut hanya melirik sekilas kepada Yixing sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke meja kasir.

"Dingin seperti biasanya .".ucap Yixing sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Memangnya siapa yang masih mau berbaik hati kepada orang jahat sepertimu?",ucap Chanyeol santai

"Ah benar juga nee"

Sehun menatap pria yang baru masuk itu. Dan sekilas melihat kepada Yixing. Apa mereka tidak akur? Dari perkataan,Chanyeol sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu antara Yixing hyung dengan pria tersebut.

"Pria yang baru masuk itu, Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kai. Dulu dia cukup dekat Chanyeol dan Yixing ,tetapi sesuatu terjadi..Ah tunggu..Jun,dimana kau akan menyekolahkan Sehun?",tanya Xiumin

"SMU Phoenix"

"Ah, SMU Phoenix..berarti kau akan satu sekolah dengan Kim Jongin itu dan juga dengan Yixing dan Chanyeol"

"Eh?"

"Nee. Kami berdua adalah sunbaemu. Tenang saja, kami akan menjagamu dengan baik di sekolah. Nee,Chan-chan?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Terima kasih"

"Tetapi Sehun-ah ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan tadi",ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. Yixing berkata sambil tersenyum. _Smirk_ lebih tepatnya. Namun entah kenapa Sehun punya firasat buruk dengan senyumannya kali ini.

"Nee?"

"Sekalipun nantinya aku akan menikahi Jun-chan dan menjadi ayahmu juga jangan harap kau bisa memonopoli kasih sayang Jun-chan. Bintangku libra dan aku bisa benar-benar sangat cemburu, jadi ingat kata-kataku atau aku akan mencincangmu dan mencampurnya dengan adonan burger ini..Aracchi?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Yixing hyung mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda dan ringan,namun entah kenapa sedikit mengerikan. Instingnya tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau pria didepannya ini tidak seperti kelihatannya.

"Hoy hoy Yixing..Kau memperlihatkan warna aslimu",Chanyeol berkata

"Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan Zhang",ucap Xiumin

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menikahimu? dan Yak! berhenti mencuri minumanku"

"Yatta. Ciuman tidak langsung dengan Jun-chan",Yixing masih berkata dengan gembira

Beep beep..baru saja Junmyeon akan membalas perkataan pria di hadapannya ,handphonenya bergetar

"Aish...yo aku duluan. ",ucap Junmyeon setelah membaca pesan di handphonenya

"Ada apa?",tanya Xiumin

"Aku harus melakukan operasi secepatnya. Pasienku memburuk. Yosha, ini kunci rumahnya, Sehun. Pulanglah dengan Xiumin",ucapnya sambil memberikan kunci rumah tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Apa aku harus mengantarmu? Aku bisa meminjam sepeda motor Chanyeol",tawar Yixing

"Tanganmu masih sakit,bodoh. Jangan sampai aku harus mengamputasinya lain kali. Aku berangkat duluan. Xiumin masih akan menginap di rumah jadi kau bisa menanyakan kepadanya bila ada yang tidak kau ketahui",ucap Junmyeon kepada Sehun.

"Dan kalian berdua".ucap Junmyeon sambil menunjuk kepada kedua pria didepannya

"Jauhi masalah,okay? " ,tambahnya

Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Masalah bahkan berteman dari lahir dengan si bodoh disampingmu itu hyung"

"Jangan berkata begitu Chanyeol. Demi Jun-chan, aku akan berusaha. World peace..world peace",ucap Yixing

"Bohong",ucap Chanyeol

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengangkat peti dimana isinya adalah tubuh salah satu di antara kalian berdua ",ucap Junmyeon tiba-tiba. Nadanya terdengar sedih

Sesaat Sehun bisa merasakan atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa berat. Ada hawa kesedihan yang begitu mendalam yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini?

"Sudahlah. Aku berangkat dahulu"

Junmyeon kemudian mengundurkan diri sebelum keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku akan memesan burger lagi",ucap Yixing setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Pesankan aku keripik kentang lagi",ucap Chanyeol

"Hah? Apa perut kalian terbuat dari karet?"

"Kami masih dalam masa pertumbuhan,Xiu-noona"

Prangg

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti seketika ketika mereka mendengar bunyi jatuhan tersebut.

"HOY,BRENGSEK!APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA?",seorang pria botak dengan jaket kulit bergambar Capung merah di belakangnya memarahi pria dengan seragam SMU itu. Pria yang diceritakan Xiumin noona sebelumnya . Kim Jongin

"Ah..makan malamku. Ya sudah akan kubeli lagi",ucap Jongin melihat makanannya yang berserakan

"Apa kau tidak akan minta maaf?",ucap pria botak tersebut.

Jongin melihat sinis kepada pria botak didepannya

"Maafkan aku. Kau puas?",ucapnya malas

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu? "

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Apa kau gila hormat? Memangnya siapa dirimu sehingga aku harus berlutut memohon maaf padamu?",ucap Jongin

Sehun menebak bahwa Jongin itu benar-benar ingin cari mati. Pria botak itu tidak hanya besar,namun berotot. Jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang kelihatan begitu kurus,Sehun berani bertaruh Jongin akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Kau benar-benar harus diajari pelajaran ",pria botak itu mulai terpancing emosi

"Oh terima kasih. Tetapi, aku sudah cukup mendapat belajar di sekolah",ucap Jongin membuat pria botak tersebut menarik kerah seragamnya . Wajah Jongin terlihat tenang. Dia tersenyum meremehkan kepada pria botak tersebut.

"Hoy, sepertinya situasinya tidak baik",ucap Xiumin kepada kedua pria didepannya

"Tenang saja. Ini Kai yang kita bicarakan. "

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. _Red dragonfly_ yah? ",ucap Yixing sambil melihat lambang di jaket pria botak tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Aku baru saja berpikir ini akan menjadi salah satu sore yang damai diantara 365 hariku yang membosankan",ucapnya

"Jun-chan mungkin akan membunuhku setelah ini. Mianhae,Jun-chan. Sepertinya aku melanggar janjiku lagi. Tetapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, _everything was meant to be broken "_

Sesaat pandangan matanya berubah seketika. Seperti sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan muncul.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar",ucap Yixing yang kemudian bangun dan menuju ke tempat pria botak itu dan Jongin

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka",teriak Xiumin kepada Yixing

"Anu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?",tanya Sehun

"Memberi sedikit hiburan kepada mereka",ucap Chanyeol. Dia menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya. Seperti sedang menyiapkan pukulan.

"Maksudmu?Berkelahi dengan mereka?"

"Tenang saja. All is well",ucap Xiumin dengan santai

Mereka kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Yixing yang mendekati kedua pria yang berseteru itu

"Hey hey..",sapa Yixing

"Siapa lagi kau huh?",ucap pria botak itu emosi

"Siapa diriku tidaklah penting. Tetapi,mengganggu orang itu tidak baik. Ditambah lagi kau mengganggu temanku",ucapnya sambil memeluk bahu Jongin yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Yixing

"Aku bukan temanmu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu",ucap Jongin dingin.

"Heol kejam sekali... Well..Langsung saja ke intinya. Jadi botak..."

Sehun melihat Yixing mengambil sesuatu dari kantung hoodienya dan menunjukkan kepada pria botak didepannya. Entah apa itu.

"Bagaimana?",ucapnya setelahnya

"Cih, Bukit sekitar Namsan. 2 jam lagi.",ucap pria botak itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu

"See? All problem..solved"

"Tidak usah membantuku"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,Kai"

Grep

Jongin menarik kerah baju Yixing .

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kau membusuk di neraka",ujar Jongin

"Terima kasih atas doamu"

"Hentikan",ucap Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dekat mereka berdua.

Kai kemudian melepaskan cengkraman dari kerah baju Yixing sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu

"Pheww..Ayo kembali",ucap Yixing kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Yixing kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Itu cukup intens,Zhang"

"Jadi bagaimana?",tanya Chanyeol

"Bukit di sekitar Namsan jam 9. Kuserahkan padamu Chan-chan"

"Hanya jika kau membayar yogurt smoothiesku kali ini"

"Deal"

"Maaf,tetapi apa yang terjadi?" ,ucap Sehun bingung. Bukankah mereka akan berkelahi? Tetapi bukit Namsan jam 9? Apa maksudnya?

"Ah..bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut melihat malam ini?",ucap Yixing kepada Sehun

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Junmyeon pasti memarahiku. Dia bilang Sehun harus pulang secepatnya",ujar Xiumin

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab,noona. Sehun-ah,apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami?"

"Oh,dia mulai lagi ",ucap Chanyeol

"Eh?"

"Kau akan kuajak melihat sisi lain dari Seoul. Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin melihatnya"

"Aku..."

Glup..dia menelan ludahnya. Pertanyaan Yixing terkesan biasa saja,tetapi entah kenapa seperti dia harus memikirkannya matang-matang.

Sisi lain dari Seoul? Apa maksudnya? Boleh juga ,lagipula dia juga ingin melihat-lihat Seoul.

"Oke kedengaran menarik",ucap Sehun yakin

"Seperti yang kuduga",ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Dan saat Yixing tersenyum,Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar menyesali keputusannya kali ini 

Terserah. _Whatever it will be just let it be_. Kau hanya hidup satu kali saja, 

Benarkan?

...

Bersambunggggg?

Hope you can show me some l-o-ve love XD

Umm, so what do you think about this story?

Mianhae sedikit kepanjangan buat chapter 1

Aneh yah..OOC Banget yang semuanya ahaha

Cast lainnya ditunggu chapter depan

Ditunggu reviewnya x

Your review made my day

*Ketjupbasah


	2. Of Bruises and Camellia Blossom

**That Blazing Wind**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cast doesn't belong to me

Warning: Rated T for some explicit scene, OOC, Boys Love,

Main Cast: Sehun,Lay,Kai,Suho,Chanyeol & Baekhyun

.

.

.

Second Chapter

Enjoyyy

Don't forget to reviews

.

.

.

Alexander Agung, Adolf Hitler dan Julius Caesar adalah ketiga diktator paling berkuasa di dunia. Dan mereka semua punya kemiripan. Mereka kejam, suka mencari masalah dan...berwajah manis.

Sehun tahu dia akan menyesali ketika pria manis dengan dimple mengajaknya melihat sisi lain dari Seoul semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Disini, di bukit gelap ini, mereka akan berkelahi mempertaruhkan harga diri masing-masing.

"Nee...noona, apa ini tidak apa-apa?",ucap Sehun . Keduanya duduk di atas kap mobil yang di parkir di atas bukit itu.

Xiumin tersenyum sedikit sebelum akhirnya berbicara

"Park Chanyeol, 17 tahun. Pemegang Sabuk hitam Karate. Detak jantungnya 130 per detik. Kekuatan lengan diatas 80. Bayangkan betapa kuatnya pukulannya nanti. dan Zhang Yixing. 18 tahun. Walaupun sedikit kurang meyakinkan karena badannya kecil,tetapi refleksnya bagus. Ditambah lagi dia menguasai 5 beladiri. Tidak heran dia dari China "

"Wow..."

"Aku bisa membaca kondisi tubuh seseorang dan melihat kekuatannya. Dan aku lihat kau tidak seperti kelihatannya. Kau punya tangan Junmyeon. Mereka besar. Dan cukup mematikan saat memukul orang"

" Ah benarkah?",ucap Sehun yang kemudian melihat tangannya. Ah , benar..dia punya tangan yang besar

Pembicaraan itu terhenti melihat seorang pria yang ikut duduk bersama merela di kap mobil tersebut

"Tidak ikut?"

"Chanyeol bisa mengatasi sendiri. Aku akan mengamati saja dari atas sini . Nee,Hunnie. Sesaat lagi kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menggelegar "

"Ah..."

Menggelegar atau tidak, firasat Sehun buruk tentang ini. Dan satu lagi, apa itu Hunnie?

"APA KAU SEDANG BERCANDA?",teriak pria botak dari kafe tersebut

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku rasa aku sendiri sudah cukup menghadapi kalian ber...1..2...enam",ucap Chanyeol percaya diri

"Penghinaan macam apa ini?",seru anggota satunya lagi

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang peduli?Sekarang lebih cepat kita...

Swoshhh

Chanyeol menghindar dengan mudahnya pukulan dari pria botak tersebut

"Ah, sudah dimulai yah",ucap Xiumin sambil menghisap rokok yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini.

Chanyeol menghindari semua pukulan. Kaki dan tangannya panjang sehingga jangkauannya lebih luas. Ditambah lagi, dia cukup luwes. Dia kemudian melancarkan suatu pukulan kepada salah seorang anggota geng tersebut. Satu pukulan dan K.O.

"Wow...keren",ucap Sehun

"Chanyeol mengagumkan seperti biasanya.",ucap Xiumin masih sambil menghisap rokoknya itu.

"Hanya 70 persen kekuatan hum...Ini sedikit membosankan." ,ucap Yixing sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

Sehun baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Yixing , namun Yixing dengan cepat berlari ke bawah dan menendang seseorang yang akan menusuk Chanyeol dengan pisau lipat itu.

"Yo yo brother.. Sungguh menjijikkan kalau main curang seperti itu. Yah, tidak baik menyerang orang dari belakang",ucap Yixing kepada seorang teman pria botak tersebut

Zrashhh...Orang itu mengayunkan pisau dan mengenai perban putih Yixing.

"Heol, ini perban yang dibuat Jun-chan...",ucap Yixing. Pandangan matanya mulai gelap. Kau bahkan bisa melihat aura hitam perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Orang itu kembali akan memukul Yixing sebelum akhirnya Yixing menendang bagian ulu hatinya sehingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan",ucap Yixing sebelum akhirnya menginjak wajah pria yang terkapar itu. Pandangan matanya mengerikan. Seperti tidak segan-segan membunuh

Dia menginjak Lagi.

Dan lagi

Dan lagi

Dan lagi...

Wajah pria yang diinjak itu sudah cukup babak belur dan berdarah,namun sepertinya Yixing masih belum berhenti. Sehun yakin ada beberapa gigi yang patah pada pria itu. Oh jangan tanya lagi apa yang terjadi pada hidung pria yang diinjak itu, benar-benar seperti tak berbentuk.

"Yixing...",ucap Chanyeol mencegah Yixing menendang lagi

"Ah,,,"

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Yixing pun berhenti.

Chanyeol pun sudah menghajar lima orang lainnya yang sudah terkapar babak belur.

Sehun bisa merasakan dirinya menelan ludah.

Jadi ini seberbahayanya mereka berdua? Mengerikan

"Anak itu bertindak berlebihan lagi. Ini hanya akan membuat masalah semakin runyam lagi",ucap Xiumin sambil mematikan puntung rokok yang habis dihisapnya.

"Ayo pulang",ajak Chanyeol.

Keempatnya kemudian memasuk mobil tersebut.

Sehun yang duduk di dekat jendela mobil memandang ke luar. Terlihat pemandangan kota dengan lampu yang indah dari atas bukit itu. Sambil melihat, Sehun mulai membatin. Kota ini begitu indah, namun misterius dan punya banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui. Baru lima jam dia di kota ini, namun ada banyak hal yang mengejutkannya.

Pertanyaannya...Apakah dia bisa bertahan di kota ini?

...

Sesaat setelah mereka tiba di rumah ,firasat Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

Junmyeon terlihat bersandar di dinding putih itu. Sinar lampu tepat menyinari wajah pucatnya . Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Terlalu tenang.

Junmyeon berjalan pelan menuju mereka. Dia sempat meregangkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan kembali tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

Oh,sepertinya dia dalam masalah. Dia bahkan belum 5 jam tinggal di Seoul dan sudah terlibat masalah ? Sebuah rekor baru . Sehun hanya tertunduk malu

"Maafkan a..."

Baru saja Sehun akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf , Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria kurus disampingnya.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HUH?",teriak Junmyeon.

"Benar-benar energi yang bagus. Simpan sebentar untuk di ranjang,hon,,,,"

Plak...

Tamparan itu begitu keras. Sehun bisa melihat Yixing sedikit mundur karena tamparan itu . Ayahnya benar-benar punya tangan besar seperti kata Xiumin noona. Ayahnya punya wajah setenang Sungai Han, tetapi jika kau memancing emosinya,maka tidak ada ampun.. Bahkan,untuk pria seperti Yixing hyung saja tidak berkutik dibuatnya. Well,mengetahui dia mewarisi itu , jujur saja sedikit menakutkan.

"Umm, aku akan pulang duluan.",ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya bergegas keluar dari pintu tersebut

"Sama denganku. Ada panggilan tugas",ucap Xiumin juga tiba-tiba tanpa menghiraukan tatapn merasa terkhianati dari Yixing.

Dan disinilah hanya tersisa mereka bertiga . Okay, ini sebenarnya begitu canggung. Karena hanya dia, ayahnya dan pria yang mencoba untuk merayu ayahnya. Sayang sekali ini bukan drama keluarga.

"Anu...",ucap Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU RENCANAKAN HUH?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tidak lebih",ucap Yixing masih dengan santai sambil melap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya hasil tamparan Junmyeon.

"Oh,maksudmu jalan-jalan melihatmu berkelahi? Dan Ya Tuhan, Red Dragonfly? Mereka punya basis cukup kuat di Busan dan Minseok mengatakan kau menghancurkan wajah salah satu anggota mereka"

"Aih, dasar si dada besar. Dia ternyata juga bermulut besar. Sudahlah lagipula semua sudah baik-baik saja. "

"BISA TIDAK KAU BERHENTI MEMBUAT MASALAH!APA KAU TIDAK BISA HANYA SEHARI SAJA BERSIKAP SEPERTI MANUSIA NORMAL?"

"Hanya jika kau menikahiku,my prince"

Brakk...Tubuh kurus itu terhempas ke dinding disampingnya

"Ouh...kau sungguh agresif malam ini dan mengambil banyak inisiatif dahulu",ucap Yixing.

Sehun sebenarnya sedikit facepalm melihat tingkah pria di depannya. Bicara tentang easy going, pria ini terlalu easy going.

"BERHENTI BERCANDA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU"

"Aku bahkan hanya memukul satu orang saja yang akan menyerang Chan-chan. Kenapa kau begitu marah? Dan lagipula ini bukan Sehun berkelahi dan dia juga tidak terluka. Yah, mungkin dia sedikit terkejut , tetapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja"

"TAPI..."

"Memangnya apa yang coba kau sembunyikan? Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. "

Eh tunggu...Mengetahui apa? Apa yang baru saja dia lewatkan? Apa yang disembunyikan ayahnya? Kenapa kehidupan di Seoul begitu banyak rahasia? Batin Sehun

Junmyeon terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Antiseptik dan perban ada di kotak biasa. Cepat obati lukamu."

"Aku akan pulang saja. Ini sudah malam.",ucap Yixing yang kemudian bergegas pulang dan keluar dari pintu itu

Junmyeon kemudian keluar dan menyusul Yixing. Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

Cukup lama Junmyeon di luar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

"Cepat mandi sana. Aku akan membuat ramyeon untuk makan malam",ucap Junmyeon kepada pria dengan kulit putih pucat itu,

"Ah, aku mohon maaf. Sungguh ini tidak akan terulang lagi",ucap Sehun.

"Nee. Ini tidak apa-apa",ucap Junmyeon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun

Tangan ayahnya begitu hangat. Tetapi entah masih ada sesuatu yang gelap yang belum diketahuinya.

Waktu pasti akan mengungkapkannya.

Dan semoga itu hal yang baik. 

_Semoga._

...

SMU Phoenix. Berdiri tahun 1901. Merupakan salah satu SMU tertua dan elit di Seoul. Begitulah yang tertulis di buku panduan itu. Dengan warna maroon yang menjadi warna seragam menciptakan kesan yang begitu prestisius dan elegan. Ditambah lagi simbol phoenix sebagai simbol kebesaran sekolah ini.

"Besarnya"

Entah berapa kali Sehun menahan napas melihat bangunan yang lebih tepat disebut hotel berbintang daripada sekolah ini.

Bagunannya besar. Semua jendelanya dan pintunya menggunakan kaca. CCTV setiap ruangan sedikit menciptakan kesan mengerikan kepada siapapun.

Sehun kemudian menemui karyawan sekolah dan menyelesaikan sisa administrasinya sebelum diantar menuju kelasnya oleh karyawan yang bertugas.

1-5. Begitu yang tertulis di papan yang digantung di atas pintu tersebut.

Kelasnya tidak begitu besar. Hanya ada sekitar 25 murid di dalamnya. Semuanya terlihat serius.

Ya Tuhan, aura mengintimidasi macam apa ini?,batin Sehun

Karyawan itu berbicara kepada wali kelas yang bertugas sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari kelas tersebut

"Jadi anak-anak, ini adalah siswa pindahan baru di kelas ini. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu"

Wali kelas itu berusia sekitar 40 tahunan. Badannya sedikit gemuk. Hidungnya bundar. Mengingatkan Sehun pada tokoh kartun Doraemon.

Sehun kemudian pindah ke tengah dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku pindahan dari Yeosu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Perlakukan aku dengan baik. ",ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya menunduk memberi salam.

Setelah memberi salam, wali kelasnya menunjukkan tempat duduknya.

Diperhatikan,semua siswa di kelas itu begitu fokus. Mereka mungkin tidak peduli dengan perkenalan Sehun.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae. Senang bertemu denganmu" ,ucap pria disamping kursinya.

"Ah namaku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu dengan dirimu juga"

Kim Jongdae? Humm dia tidak buruk juga untuk teman pertama. Dia kelihatan keren.

Mereka kemudian belajar sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. 

Ingat Sehun untuk mencabut kata-katanya tadi. Kim Jongdae ini benar-benar berisik dan bicara tanpa henti.

"Ini kantin kita. Semuanya ada 2 lantai."

" Aku bisa lihat itu..Ah...Rambut merah...",ucap Sehun kaget melihat seorang pria mungil dengan rambut merah terang yang baru saja menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Itu benar-benar nyentrik

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ketua OSIS disini. Dia juara hapkido 2 tahun berturut-turut antar sekolah."

Ketua Osis? Daebak.

"Wow",ucap Sehun kagum melihat pria mungil berambut merah itu.

"Hampir semua lantai dua diisi oleh anggota OSIS dan semua atlit dan ketua klub .. . Jadi sistem hierarki di sekolah ini kelihatan begitu jelas. Orang biasa seperti kita bisa makan di lantai satu"

Populer dan tidak populer..Ah seperti drama di televisi yang sering ditonton neneknya.

"Ah ada satu lagi.

"Umm?"

"Kami menyebutnya The Poisons"

The Poisons? Racun?

"Ah itu mereka",ucap Jongdae

Pandangan mata mereka kemudian tertuju kepada 2 orang pria yang baru saja memasuki aula kantin itu

"Eh itu kan..."

"Zhang Yixing dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka tampan dan berbahaya. Sebuah kombinasi yang benar-benar mematikan." ,ucap Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke arah dua pria yang baru saja mengambil makan itu.

"Umm..."

"Sebenarnya mereka punya satu anggota lagi .Namun aku dengar-dengar, mereka saling menusuk dan mengkhianati satu sama lain."

Ah? Pengkhianatan? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia merasa seperti ada dalam sebuah drama.

"Hunnie",teriak pria dengan dimple di kedua pipinya

"Ah Yixing hyung..Chanyeol hyung..",ucap Sehun

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?",ucap Jongdae kaget

"Nee,muka kotak. Dia ini anak kerabatku. Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya atau aku akan dengan senang hati menusuk matamu dengan garpu ini..apa kau mengerti?",ucap Yixing

Jongdae sedikit bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Eh tunggu..."

"Luar biasa sekali, Yixing. Sekarang, Sehun mungkin punya pikiran aneh-aneh tentang kita"

"Ah benarkah? Mian mian'

"Kau harusnya sedikit berhati-hati dengan dirinya. Dia sering berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kami berdua.",ucap Chanyeol kepada Sehun

"Achoo"

Suara bersin itu sedikit mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pergi ke atap"

"Kenapa?

Jongdae mengatakan kalau mereka berdua adalah badboy sekolah ini . Dan dari apa yang dilihatnya semalam, bagaimana mereka menghajar keenam orang tersebut, mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Dan dalam setiap komik yang dia baca, semua badboy pergi ke atap untuk merokok atau makan siang atau bolos sekolah

"Pasti kau berpikir kami ini seperti badboy udik dalam komik yang sering menghabiskan waktu tidak berguna kami di atap,bukan?"

Hebat. Dia bahkan bisa menebak is batinnya. Apa dia paranormal?

"Orang udik ini tidak tahan dengan suhu _air conditioner_ di kantin yang memang sedikit dingin jadi kami sering makan di atap. Lagipula,di atap memang ada tempat untuk makan",jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah Yixing masih menyentuh hidungnya.

"Ahh"

Okay. Mungkin Sehun sedikit salah kaprah tentang hal ini.

Suasana di atap ternyata benar-benar ramai. Cuacanya juga benar-benar sejuk. Angin musim semi Seoul benar-benar menenangkan,walaupun sedikit dingin .Dan makanan dari kantin benar-benar enak. Seperti makanan kelas satu di restoran. Sehun sedikit menyesali kenapa dia tidak mengambil makanan yang lebih banyak. Ingatkan dia untuk mengambil lebih banyak lain kali.

"Hunnie? Bagaimana rasa makanananya? Aku harap itu sesuai dengan seleramu. Ini memang sedikit hambar "

"Ah menurutku ini tidak buruk. Da menurutku udangnya yang terbaik. Dan satu lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan Hunnie?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada kelinci. Sehun plus bunny menjadi Hunnie. Bukankah aku jenius?"

"Payah",ucap Chanyeol disebelahnya

"Ah, Yixing hyung..aku benar-benar minta maaf soal semalam." ,ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba teringat kejadian semalam

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering dihajar oleh Jun-chan"

"Tetap saja, ini semua kesalahanku. Kalau saja aku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku"

"Kau benar-benar mirip Jun-chan. Meminta maaf untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Aku mulai tertarik padamu. Tidak secara seksual pastinya karena jiwa dan ragaku sudah terhubung dengan Jun-chan"

"Mulai lagi dia bertindak seperti bocah horni",ucap Chanyeol sambil meminum yoghurt tersebut.

Kalau diperhatikan dari semalam, Chanyeol selalu saja meminum yoghurt atau minuman asam lainnya.

"Chanyeol hyung sepertinya suka sekali dengan yoghurt"

"Ini enak"

"Bohong. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan bersama mantan pacarnya yang dulu. Kau tahu itu seperti _couple drink_ mereka. Ckck...teman kita satu ini sepertinya gagal move..."

Krek...pintu masuk ke atap itu sedikit terbuka dan mendadak Yixing menghentikan perkataannya.

Kim Jongin. Dengan nampan berisi makanan dan dengan headset biru andalannya.

Dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat kosong yang satu-satunya berada di belakang meja Sehun,Yixing dan Chanyeol.

Dia sedikit mendecih sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Hey, Chingu. Kami sudah selesai makan. Kau bisa menggunakan tempat ini. Tidak usah sungkan begitu",teriak Yixing kepada Jongin yang baru akan keluar dari tempat itu.

Yixing kemudian bangun diikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku dengar kalian menghajar geng yang semalam mencari masalah denganku?",ucap Jongin kepada Yixing yang berjalan paling belakang

"Apa kau tidak akan memberikan ciuman terima kasih?"

"Aku sebenarnya berharap mereka meledakkan isi kepalamu"

"Kejamnya..."

"Hoy Yixing ayo turun",panggil Chanyeol

"Baiklah..Selamat menikmati makananmu",Yixing berkata sambil tersenyum. Membuat pria didepannay semakin jengkel.

Sehun sempat berbalik dan melihat pria yang baru duduk itu. Pria itu membuka sumpitnya dan mulai meminum soda .Kelihatannya sangat kesepian.

"Ah ternyata kalian disini",ucap seseorang.

Pria berambut merah terang itu. Byun Baekhyun

"Wowow,Ketua OSIS kita yang terkenal. Ada apa gerangan sehingga mencari sampah seperti kami? "

"Ada apa,Baekhyun?",ucap Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan Yixing

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian"

"Maksudmu hanya dengan Tuan Park disini? Baguslah, apa kau akan menyatakan cinta lagi? ",ucap Yixing sedikit menggoda

"Aku serius. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua"

"Bicara dengan Chan-chan saja. Setelah itu, baru bisa memberitahuku"

"Demi Tuhan..."

"hush hush sana silakan berbicara"

Yixing sedikit mendorong kedua pria dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok itu ke dinding terdekat.

"Bukankah mereka sedikit canggung,Hunnie?"

"Hmm..."

Kalau dilihat-lihat keduanya sedikit kikuk

"Dia itu mantan pacar Chan-chan."

Ah jadi Ketua Osis ini mantan kekasih Chanyeol hyung,batin Sehun sambil melihat kedua pria yang sedang berbicara serius itu

"Seandainya mereka berdua sedikit lebih dewasa waktu itu...humm cinta monyet memang butuh kedewasaan agar bertahan . Mereka berdua hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui kalau masih mencintai. Dasar anak-anak"

Eh? Bukannya Yixing hyung sendiri masih anak-anak? Pria yang aneh, batin Sehun

Hampir lima menit kedua pria itu berbicara sebelum akhirnya kembali ke pinggir tangga dimana Yixing dan Sehun berada.

"Ada geng dari Utara datang dan mengganggu disini. Pernahkah kau mendengar North Buffalo?"

"Ah aku tahu mereka"

"Mereka melukis gambar tidak senonoh di tembok gerbang sekolah, mengambil uang siswa bahkan menganggu beberapa siswi disini." ,jelas Chanyeol

"Jadi?"

"Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini? Maksudku kalian cukup terkenal dan punya akses..." ,ucap Baekhyun

"Apa kami sejenis _security_ sekolah ini? Kalian bisa memberitahu polisi"

"Sekolah tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau ini sampai tersebar ke dengar keluar. AKu dengar mereka punya anggota yang banyak. Itu hanya akan menambah masalah pada sekolah ini kalau mereka datang menyerang lagi"

"Dan mengorbankan kami?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan pihak sekolah dan mereka menyetujui dengan cara ini. Beberapa guru bahkan akan menghapus hukuman kalian berdua. Itu bagus,terutama dirimu yang sudah pernah mengulang,sunbae ",ucap Baekhyun kepada Yixing

Mwo? Yixing hyung pernah mengulang satu tahun di sekolah ini?

"Kau benar-benar memiliki pengaruh. Itu tawaran yang bagus tetapi mianhae. Ini terlalu beresiko. Ayo pergi",ajak Yixing

Grep

Yixing merasakan tangannya di tahan oleh pria tinggi yang kemudian menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ah Ya Tuhan... Baiklah kami akan membantumu",ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Tetapi perlahan senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran.

"Aku akan setuju jika kau mau pergi berkencan sabtu ini bersama Chan-chan. Ini dua tiket ke Lotte park."

"EH?",seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seketika wajah mereka memerah.

"Darimana tiket itu? Apa? Hoy Yixing..."

"Baiklah. Asal kau janji kau akan menyelesaikan masalah ini",ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, anggap pekerjaan ini selesai. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah dan buatkan aku keponakan yang manis, Okay?"

"Jangan memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai",ucap Baekhyun setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Wajahnya yang masih memerah ditutup dengan tangan.

"Heol,Byun Baekhyun memang tegas dan tidak ragu-ragu mengambil resiko. Itulah mengapa aku sedikit respek padanya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?",ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal kepada pria di depannya

"Hatiku sakit melihat kau mengikutinya diam-diam setiap pulang sekolah hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia pulang sekolah dengan aman,Chan-chan. Dan kalian kelihatan masih saling menyukai"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan gengnya?"

"Aku akan mengurusi kutu-kutu itu. Mereka hanya geng kelas kecil. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir dan bersenang-senanglah dengan cinta pertamamu dan rebut kembali gairah masa mudamu"

"Kau..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sayonara",ucap Yixing

"Eh hyung mau kemana?"

"Memperjuangkan masa mudaku. Adios",ucap Yixing yang langsung berlari ke arah bawah tangga tersebut

"Eh?"

"Seperti biasa dia ke rumah sakit"

"Eh? Apa Yixing hyung sakit?"

"Dia pergi untuk merayu ayahmu"

"Eh?"

"Hubungan mereka akan semakin rumit kalau dipikirkan. Ayo kembali. Sepertinya lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi"

"Ah baiklah"

"Ah, Sehun...Temanku di tim basket sedang mencari anggota baru karena anggota mereka banyak yang cedera. Kau tinggi, bagaimana jika mencoba di tim basket?"

"Ah kelihatannya menarik. Akan kupikirkan lagi''

"Ah baiklah."

"Humm"

Keduanya sempat berbicara kecil sebelum akhirnya berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing

...

"Aku akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Kau siapkan peralatan yang kukatakan"

"Baik Kim-seongsaenim"

Pria dengan nametag Kim Junmyeon di jas putih itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

Tok...tok...

Terdengar bunyi ketukan. Junmyeon melihat ke arah pintu dan tidak menemukan apapun. Mungkin hanya orang iseng, batinnya. Baru saja dia akan duduk kembali, dia melihat sekilas ke arah jendela melihat seseorang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa",teriak Junmyeon

"Apa kau gila? Berhenti memanjat melewat saluran air ini ",ucapnya kesal

"Aku ini antimainstream",ucap pria yang berada di luar jendela tersebut

"Demi Tuhan ini lantai 3,Zhang Yixing"

"Daripada terus berbicara, apa kau bisa membuka jendelanya? Ini sedikit dingin di luar"

Junmyeon membukakan jendelanya dan membiarkan pria dengan jas sekolah berwarna merah itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Apa kau bolos lagi?"

"Aku jenius. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Jenius tidak mengulang satu tahun di SMU"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi makan siang. Aku ingin sushi..."

"Aku tidak bisa. Pasienku akan dioperasi. Aku harus mempelajari lagi kondisi sel tubuhnya serta ketahanannya"

"Myocarditis eoh?",ucap Yixing setelah melihat kertas yang dipegang oleh Junmyeon

"Humm. Jika dioperasi,kesempatan hidupnya hanyalah 20 persen saja. Tetapi,bila tidak dioperasi maka dia hanya bisa bertahan sampai malam ini saja . Kalau bisa dikatakan, operasi kali ini seperti perjudian"

"Nee, Jun-chan? Aku ingin bertanya"

"Kalau itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan mesum dari otak kotormu, aku benar-benar akan melemparmu dari lantai ini,Zhang Yixing."

" Aku serius. Jun-chan,bagaimana jika aku yang sakit parah seperti itu?"

Junmyeon sesaat mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas pekerjaanya dan menatap bocah dengan tatapan mata sendu itu. Pinggiran bibirnya masih lebam. Junmyeon benar-benar memukulnya dengan keras semalam dan dia merasa sedikit bersalah, tetapi itu salah Yixing yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Junmyeon sendiri mengenal Yixing dari lahir. Dan sejak kecil,Yixing memang sudah 'terobsesi' dengannya .Tentu saja itu menggemaskan saat kita kecil dan punya seseorang yang dikagumi. Namun,ketika Yixing sudah benar-benar bertumbuh menjadi seorang pria, itu sedikit menyusahkan. Hey, siapa yang tidak risih ketika ada anak SMU dan dia terus saja berbicara dengan bahasa mesum dan selalu mencoba untuk men _-seduce_ \- mu ketika usiamu dua kali lipat darinya. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan lolicon atau pedofil.

Selain usia yang berbeda jauh, dari segi fisik dan penampilan, Yixing tidaklah buruk. Ah tidak, Yixing ini tampan. Dia tampan,energik,dan punya healing smile.

Persis seperti idiot itu.

Ah, sudah hampir 6 tahun ternyata.,batin Junmyeon sambil melihat bingkai foto kecil yang terpampang di mejanya.

"Hoy..Jun-chan?",ucap Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Junmyeon

"Jangan."

"Humm?"

"Jangan sakit seperti itu atau akan menghajarmu,brengsek"

"Wae?"

"Berjanji saja kalau kau tidak akan sakit seperti itu",Junmyeon sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Yixing tersenyum pelan.

"Aku hanya mau berjanji kalau kau menciumku. Give me poppo...Ouch",ringis Yixing ketika dilempari buku tebal tersebut.

"Sakit,Jun-chan",ucapnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang sedikit sedikit dipoutkan.

"Ayo makan .Aku akan mentraktirmu 2 porsi Sushi jumbo kalau kau berhenti merajuk seperti itu"

"3 porsi."

"Dasar matre"

"Wae? Bukan diriku yang punya banyak uang seperti Ahjumma kaya raya di televisi

"Aku bukan ahjumma,bodoh. Ayo ..."

"Jun-chan"

"Hum? Apa lagi? Apa kau tidak ingin makan?"

Yixing seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu,namun pada akhirnya tidak dikatakan

"Ah tidak ada. Ayo..to Sushi Bar...",Yixing berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor itu

"Dasar anak aneh".batin Junmyeon sebelum kembali menyusul Yixing

...

Lonceng panjang itu terdengar sedikit berisik. Namun tentu saja, bagi semua siswa itu seperti lonceng surga yang dibunyikan setelah hampir 9 jam di sekolah.

Sehun merapikan buku-bukunya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Dia sedikit menghela nafasnya. Masuk saat pertengahan semester begini sedikit menyulitkan. Cukup banyak yang harus dipelajari. Ini benar-benar tidak akan mudah untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Ah, benar",ucapnya tiba-tiba saat baru keluar dari ruangan kelas

Dia teringat ajakan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan klub basket.

"Klub basket? Humm..bagus juga daripada aku tidak ada kegiatan"

Sehun kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dari info buku panduannya, klub basket berada di lantai 2. Dia kemudian berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Woah, sekolah ini memiliki banyak ruangan.

Terdengar suara musik menggema dari sudut ruangan itu.

"Ada apa itu? Apa itu klub dance?"

Sehun kemudian berjalan menyusuri sumber suara tersebut.

"Woah...",ucap Sehun yang kagum melihat seseorang yang menari dari balik jendela kaca tersebut. Semuanya digerakkan sesuai irama musik tersebut. Begitu indah dan tajam. Gerakan tangan dan kakinya begitu luwes dan on point. Ada emosi yang meluap-luap di tarian tersebut. Tarian itu terlihat hangat, namun ada kesedihan yang mendalam yang terpancar. Sesaat dia merasa, seakan ada di taman bunga Camellia yang akan mekar. Sari bunga itu seakan terbawa angin dan membelainya perlahan. Dia seperti berdansa dengan angin yang membawa serbuk sari bunga Camellia tersebut.

Prok prok prok..Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

Dan seketika musik itu dimatikan.

"Siapa itu?",ucap seseorang yang menari itu

'Eh, Dasar bodoh..kenapa aku bertepuk tangan?'

"Maaf, aku tersesat dan aku tidak sengaja melihat ini. S-S-Sungguh"

Tertangkap basah memang menyebalkan apalagi bila tertangkap basah oleh pria berkulit gelap yang baru habis menari ini. Eh tunggu, pria berkulit gelap ini...Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja menari dengan indah ini.

Kim Jongin. Oh tidak..dia dalam masalah.

Kim Jongin itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin sampai-sampai Sehun sendiri tidak mampu bergerak.

"Tarianmu benar-benar bagus. Seperti bunga camellia yang akan mekar di taman. Itu benar-benar menghangatkan, walau terkesan sedikit sedih" ,ucap Sehun setelahnya

Jongin masih melap keringat l. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Sehun

"Kau yang bersama Yixing dan Chanyeol,bukan?",ucap Jongin

"Nee. Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku siswa baru disini. Kelas 1-5"

"Apa kau anggota baru mereka?"

"Bukan. Aku tinggal di rumah salah satu kenalan mereka"

"Kau bilang tarianku seperti bunga Camellia yang akan mekar?"

"Nee. Itu begitu indah. Gerakanmu begitu luwes dan ada emosi yang berat yang ingin kau..."

"Hey dengar...",ucap Jongin

"Humm?"

"Kau itu seperti hama"

"Eh?"

"Kau. Sangat. Mengganggu",ucap Jongin sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih terpaku mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aku hanya memujinya, kenapa dia marah begitu? Apa dia tidak suka dipuji?",ucap Sehun kesal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Pikiran orang Seoul memang aneh.

"Hummph sudahlah. Ah, aku harus mencari klub basket",Sehun kemudian kembali berjalan

...

Jongin berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor itu. Sesekali dia menggumam tidak jelas

"Cih tarianku seperti camellia? Ya ampun perkataan yang benar-benar payah. Memang tahu apa dirinya tentang tarianku? ",gumam Jongin kesal

"Oh Sehun Ah Sehun atau Eh Sehun aku tidak peduli. Cih. Dia menyebalkan. Seperti Hama.",umpat Jongin yang kemudian sedikit menendang tembok disampingnya

Walaupun dia sebenarnya cukup manis,batin Jongin

Eh?

...

TBC

Hoho...how was it guys? Is it a bit bored? Or worse?

Mian, sebenarnya kesan chapter ini agak mungkin banyak typo

Ini mungkin akan jadi chapter terakhir untuk 2-3 minggu depan karena aku mau PKL dulu

And big thanks for all review in last chapter. Hoho...Gak nyangka bisa dapat respon kayak gini for this simple story...so gomawo so much...*kiss*bow*bow*

So still let me know what you guys think about this story yah

Jangan lupa ninggalin kasih sayang di kotak review di bawah ini

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Love,

WindHealer


	3. Of Hotpack and The Maple's tree

Hoy,look who's back

Hoho ..Maaf kelamaan Hiatusnya...

I need to take care things in real life first hoho and kinda have some writer's block

I would like to say Thank you for the amazing review in the previous chapter for this awful story*bow*kiss

So, here it is

Lebih panjang dari yang biasanya hoho

Hope you still enjoy it...hopefully

.

.

.

 **That Blazing Wind**

...

" _Kau. Sangat. Mengganggu"_

"Hummph sudahlah. Aku benar-benar harus mencari klub basket..Haish, moodku sudah hancur",Sehun berhenti berjalan sambil mengigit bibirnya. Perkataan pria berkulit gelap itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Itu selalu terngiang-ngiang .

"Kai memang sedikit kasar dalam berbicara. Hal itu memang susah diubah "

"OMO"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lembut itu. Serentak dia berbalik ke belakang. Dilihatnya, seorang pria dengan kedua lesung pipit yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yixing hyung.

"Ekspresi terkejutmu benar-benar mirip Jun-chan. Penelitian Persamaan Jun-chan dan Hunnie: Ekspresi terkejut. Checked",ucap Yixing sambil mencoret sesuatu di suatu buku catatan kecil seukuran saku baju tersebut.

Sehun sedikit meringis. Ada apa dengan buku catatan kecil itu? Dan apa itu Penelitian Persamaan?

"Mwo? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Sudah jatuh cinta denganku?',Yixing berkata

"Anni."

"Tidak usah tegang begitu. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu loh. Ah, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Chanyeol hyung menyuruhku untuk melihat-lihat klub basket. Tetapi, sepertinya mood-ku benar-benar hancur. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku hama?" ,ujar Sehun kesal. Sungguh dia masih kesal.

"Bahkan rasa terganggumu benar-benar mirip Jun-chan. Hebat,apa kalian klon? Aku baru saja melihat begitu banyak persamaan dari kalian berdua. Ini keajaiban DNA . Eureka"

Sehun sedikit sweatdrop.

Apa orang di depannya ini benar-benar mendengarkan?

"Kau sendiri belum pulang,hyung?"

"Aku masih punya bisnis disini"

Bisnis? Ah bisnis dengan ketua osis berambut merah tersebut  
"Ayo ku antar ke sekalian ke depan. Koridor ini sedikit menakutkan loh`. Biasanya terdengar suara-suara merintih menyeram..."

Sehun hanya menatap pria didepannya dengan datar.

"Mwoya? Ternyata kau tidak takut hantu , sepertinya dari segi mental, gen ibumu lebih kuat daripada ...",Yixing berkata sambil menulis tanda silang di buku catatan kecilnya itu.

Sehun bersumpah dari awal mengenal Yixing sejak kemarin sampai sekarang, hampir di setiap perkataannya terselip kata Jun-chan...Jun-chan. Bicara tentang obsesi berlebihan terhadap ayahnya, Yixing hyung mungkin sudah mendekati tingkat tidak waras.

"Ah tunggu dulu.. kau mengenal ibuku?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pernah menemui ayahmu beberapa kali. Dan dia selalu memberikanku uang jajan setelah itu"

"Sepertinya dia lebih baik terhadap anak orang lain dibanding anaknya sendiri",ucap Sehun

"Waeyo? Hubunganmu tidak baik dengannya?",tanya Yixing

"Well..kami punya perbedaan sudut pandang"

"Ah..."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dan terus mengobrol. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara sendirian dengan Yixing seperti ini. Anehnya, dia tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Apakah ini karena ayahnya begitu dekat dengan Yixing, sehingga dia tidak begitu canggung kepada pria disampingnya yang notabene adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang lebih dari 48 jam?

Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya tetapi kejaiban DNA benar-benar nyata.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Hunnie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu? Aku harap ini bukan pertanyaan mesum darimu,hyung "

Yixing tertawa. Benar-benar keras. Dia bahkan sedikit batuk karena itu .Matanya bahkan sampai mengecil.

Sehun melihat heran kepada pria yang tertawa itu. Apakah perkataannya barusan cukup lucu atau orang didepannya ini sudah benar-benar gila?

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa seperti deja vu..Sepertinya baru saja ada yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Ah maaf..maaf. Tenang saja ini bukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa hobimu?",ucap Yixing setelahnya sembari menenangkan dirinya

Sehun sedikit mengangkat alisnya

"Aku tahu itu pertanyaan yang kuno tetapi aku harus mengetahuinya. Dari perkataanmu yang ingin mencoba klub basket,sepertinya kau cukup atletis ",ujar Yixing

"Humm sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik kepada olahraga",ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Ini aneh."

"Wae?"

"Jujur, tampangmu seperti protagonis udik dalam komik olahraga. Kau tahu tipe si tampan pangeran sekolah _who actually don't give a fuck_ dengan hati sedingin es, namun ternyata menyimpan kehangatan dan kelembutan.",tambahnya

"Apa kau baru saja melabeliku dengan Tsundere?"

"Jika kau tsundere maka kau mirip dengan Jun-chan"

Sehun bersumpah sekali lagi dia mendengar kata Jun-chan, dia benar-benar akan mencabik-cabik pria manis didepannya.

"Aku menyukai sesuatu yang memacu adrenalin dan membuatku satu dengan angin",ucap Sehun setelahnya

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sehun heran

"Adrenalin? Angin... Seperti ap..."

Pembicaraan keduanya kemudian terhenti ketika melihat tiga orang dengan slayer merah menggantung di leher mereka sedang mencoret-coreti dinding sekolah tersebut.

Mereka adalah geng yang dibilang oleh ketua osis berambut merah sebelumnya.

"Jackpot...Oy Kutu ",teriak Yixing penuh semangat kepada ketiga orang yang masih asyik membuat coretan di dinding gerbang

Mwoya? Apa dia memprovokasi mereka? Itu sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

Sehun melihat ketiga orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Yixing. Tentu saja memangnya siapa yang tidak akan terpancing emosi dipanggil seperti itu.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini sebaiknya dia menjauh dari Yixing. Daripada dia dikira dia adalah teman dari Yixing hyung. Bisa bisa dia juga dihajar oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Sehun perlahan berjalan menjauh. Mencari aman yang terpenting

"Yak, .Apa kau baru saja berbicara tentang kami?" ,ucap salah seorang dari mereka

Yixing masih dengan senyum manisnya dan wajah tenangnya memandang ketiga orang tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku..Kau sedikit bau seperti kutu. Aku takut tercemar",ucapnya kalem sambil mengorek hidungnya.

"Yak!Kau mau mati?",seseorang dari mereka berkata dengan nada suara tinggi

"Aish, jeongmal usiaku bahkan divonis tidak mencapai 20 dan bajingan-bajingan ini terus saja menyumpahiku"

Sehun sedikit tekejut mendengar perkataan Yixing barusan. A-re...apa yang baru dibicarakan Yixing hyung? divonis? 20?,Batin Sehun.

Yixing memang tipe yang mengatakan hal secara terang-terangan tetapi terkadang perkataanya begitu metafor sehingga sulit diartikan. Apa mungkin itu hanya metafor? Iya pasti metafor. Tapi tidak heran juga dilihat dari sifat Yixing yang selalu bertindak seperti ' _Theres no tomorrow'_ seperti sekarang ini.

"Bajingan kecil ini.."

"Punyaku tidak kecil loh. I've got the power",ucap Yixing sambil melakukan _hip thrust._

Apa itu benar-benar berguna? Sehun sedikit geleng geleng kepala

"Yak! Breng...

"Tunggu...Hey, itu SISTAR...SISTAR",ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan di jalan

 _Buaghhh_

Dalam sekejap pria kurus dengan slayer merah melingkar di lehernya itu terkapar di tanah.

Zero-One

Sehun sedikit tertawa dari jauh. Itu memang cara murahan, namun cukup efektif.

"Mian, sepertinya tanganku sedikit gatal hari ini..HAHAHA",ejek Yixing sambil tertawa

"Brengsek"

Sehun melihat bagaimana Yixing menghindari semua pukulan itu. Well, tidak semuanya, setidaknya ada beberapa yang lolos dan mengenai tubuhnya. Tetapi, Sehun perhatikan semakin banyak dia terkena pukulan , maka Yixing hyung kelihatan semakin senang.

Apa itu yang dinamakan dengan sensasi?

Atau Yixing hyung yang benar-benar gila membiarkan dirinya dipukul?

Atau...

 _Zing_

"Yixing hyung awas", Sehun berlari ke arah salah seorang pria berslayer merah yang mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Yixing.

Refleks, dia menghadang pria tersebut dan langsung menendang tulang kering pria itu sebelum akhirnya menekuk pergelangan tangan pria tersebut dan memutarnya kebelakang sehingga pisau di tangan pria itu jatuh ke tanah. Jurus paling dasar dari pertahanan diri . Tidak sia-sia dia belajar aikido. Itu sedikit berguna sekarang.

Mwoya? Apa orang ini benar-benar akan menusuk Yixing hyung? Ini benar-benar berbahaya .Dan aliran panas apa yang barusan saja mengalir di dalam tubuhnya? Apa ini yang dinamakan 'sensasi'?

"Arghhhhhhhhhh"

Sehun langsung melepaskan kunciannya dan pria berslayer merah itu langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Eh tunggu? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia baru saja ber-ke-la-hi?

Ah tidak dia hanya menyelamatkan Yixing hyung saja.

Dan secara tidak langsung menghajar salah satu anggota geng tersebut.

Oh Tidak. Ini buruk.

Sehun melihat ke arah Yixing yang sudah mengalahkan dua orang lainnya dan sekarang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia kemudian memungut pisau yang terjatuh itu.

Ketiga orang itu juga sudah kembali berkumpul. Wajah mereka benar-benar parah dihajar oleh Yixing.

"Aigo,entah kenapa beberapa hari ini orang begitu gemar untuk menikam dari belakang? Itu benar-benar kotor. Dan faktanya kalian menggunakan si cantik ini ...Nee, chingu, bukankah pisau ini cukup tajam?",tanyanya kepada ketiga orang didepannya itu.

Sehun langsung punya firasat buruk ketika Yixing mengatakan itu.

"Ah...Ini sedikit mengingatkanku terhadap atraksi yang kutonton di sirkus saat aku masih kecil. Hey chingu, bagaimana kalau sedikit pertunjukkan? Seperti yang dilakukan Copperfield itu..",ucapnya sambil menyeringai

"Yak...apa yang kau...

 _Swoshh_

Yixing langsung membuang pisau tersebut. Pisau tersebut melesat dengan cepat melewati ketiga orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghantam tembok terdekat dan jatuh ke bawah. .

Sehun bisa melihat wajah lega ketiga orang tersebut. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun sedikit lega. Dirasakan badannya sedikit bergetar. Mengerikan

"Woops..sepertinya kalian beruntung hari ini. Dewa Angin sepertinya tidak ingin aku membuat dosa hari ini"

"Cih...brengsek...Ttt...tunggu pembalasan kam **i** "

Ketiga orang tersebut kemudian lari dari tempat itu

"Selesai...Ah, padahal aku berharap ini akan sedikit seru ..Ah terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi...Gerakanmu benar-benar keren ",Yixing berkata sambil memukul pelan pundak Sehun.

"Aku belajar aikido saat SMP. Untuk pertahanan diri. Kakekku sedikit ketat soal itu. ",ucap Sehun setelahnya. .

"Ajarkan aku beberapa jurusnya yah"

"Tentu saja"

Yixing tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Anu...karena tadi aku menyelamatkanmu...Bukankah aku sudah terlibat ? Maksudku..aku akan aman-aman saja,bukan?",ucap Sehun dengan nada khawatir

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan berani datang lagi. Well, aku berharap begitu sih. Aku juga kurang yakin haha"

Eh?

"Tenang saja. Selama ada diriku kau akan baik-baik saja...

Ah syukurlah...

"Dan tentu saja itu akan menambah nilai tambah diriku di mata Jun-chan. Humm, aku rasa aku harus baik-baik terhadapmu. Kau seperti Kartu As bagiku. Ah, apa aku harus menculikmu dan menggunakanmu agar Jun-chan mau menandatangani akta nikah denganku? Kyaa, aku benar-benar jenius"

"..."

Pergi ke neraka saja dirimu Zhang Yixing, maki Sehun dalam hati

"Ini benar-benar menguras energiku..jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream?Aku yang traktir sekalian sebagai ucapan terima kasihku ",ucap Yixing

"Tetapi ini masih musim dingin"

"YOLO"

"Maaf tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku"

"Level cerewetmu benar-benar mirip Jun-chan...PASS...Humm...Baiklah kalau begitu ayo makan burger saja. IKE!",teriak Yixing sambil menarik lengan Sehun.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana dengan hobimu tadi? Yang memacu adrenaline dan angin...Yahh...itu tidak berhubungan dengan awan _kintoun_ atau karpet aladdin bukan,,hahaha..maaf", Yixing tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena 'dihadiahi' _death-glare-_ dari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik dengan otomotif"

"Otomotif? ...Kau tertarik dengan mesin? Ah, kau mungkin bisa cocok dengan Chan-chan. Dia itu maniak",bisik Yixing.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Tetapi sejujurnya aku lebih langsung ke lapangan ",jawab Sehun

"Humm?"

"Rider",ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Masih teringat saat-saat menyenangkannya di tikungan Yeosu yang berbukit-bukit. Jangan salah sangka, dia bukan tukang onar yang mengendarai motornya ugal-ugalan. Walau sesekali dia ikut balapan lokal untuk mendapat tambahan uang jajan .Keinginannya karena dia menyukai angin dan ingin berpacu dengan angin. Dan hanya kecepatan motor saja yang bisa membuatnya seakan-akan setara dengan angin . Dia sangat menyukai sensasi dingin angin yang menerpa wajahnya saat dia memacu motornya dengan kencang. Itu benar-benar menenangkan seperti belaian tangan yang lembut . Tentu saja masa-masa itu cukup menyenangkan. Ah, bagaimana keadaan 'Lady Athena'nya sekarang? Semoga kakek tidak menjualnya ke toko besi tua.

"Apa kau serius?",ucap Yixing membuyarkan nostalgianya. Sehun melihat ekspresi Yixing sekarang . Ekspresinya seperti dia mengetahui Sehun akan menjawab itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Apa karena penjelasannya itu Yixing hyung berpikir bahwa dia adalah berandalan?

"Tenang saja..aku bukan golongan-golongan tukang onar yang ugal-ugalan. Aku bahkan memakai helm serta pelindung dada. Dan mematuhi aturan lalu lintas",ucap Sehun

"Itu..keren",ucap Yixing setelahnya

"Ah hyung...

"Nee?"

"Kau dan ayahku..Maaf, tetapi itu sedikit menggangguku. Aku sedikit mendengar tentang hubungan kalian dari Chanyeol hyung dan Minseok noona, tetapi itu semakin membuatku bingung. Aku dengar kalian dulunya tetangga, tetapi kalian masih sedekat ini . Memangnya seberapa dekat kalian?",tanya Sehun.

Dia bisa melihat Yixing yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan terlihat berpikir . Situasinya tiba-tiba canggung. Tetapi dia harus menanyakan hal ini sebelum dirinya dibuat pusing dengan urusan 'percintaan yang sedikit unik' ini di kemudian hari.

"Kami begitu dekat. Kami pernah tidur bersama, juga pernah mandi bersama, dia pernah menyuapiku, dia pernah melihatku telanjang,aku juga pernah melihatnya telanjang,,,dia sering menciumku,kami juga pernah menonton film porno bersama,dia..."

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar semua hal-hal tersebut. Membayangkan ayahnya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan pria didepannya.

Memang ayahnya terlihat sedikit kesepian tetapi...bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan melakukannya dengan anak yang hanya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun? Apakah ayahnya seorang pedofil atau punya kelainan seksual? Tetapi,Yixing hyung sepertinya tidak keberatan dan bahkan bertindak agresif...ini...Kepalanya benar-benar mau meledak sekarang... ANDWAE

Yixing melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun sedikit tertawa

"Hoy...hoy...aku bercanda."

"Eh?"

" Well, maksudku itu benar-benar terjadi ketika usiaku masih lima tahun..hahaha. Kalau sekarang, dia pasti sudah menendang atau memakiku. _Tough love_ _is hard,baby_ "

"Ah...ah...".Sehun menghela nafas lega.

Setidaknya dia tidak akan mendapat ayah yang sebaya dengannya. Bukankah itu terlalu aneh? Mendapat ayah muda berwajah baby-face seperti Junmyeon saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Apalagi kalau mendapat yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ini seperti _The Fault in Our Age_. Okay, sepertinya dia berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Sesuatu masih mengganggumu?",ucap Yixing yang memperhatikan Sehun yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai ayahku?",tanya Sehun .Jujur dia masih belum bisa mengerti.

"Apa itu perlu kujawab? _I love him_ "

"Aku takut itu hanya obsesi semata"

"Wae?"

"Kuperhatikan dari kemarin hyung bertindak agresif dan posesif , melakukan beberapa skinship yang sebenarnya membuat ayahku kelihatan tidak nyaman . Hyung juga bicara bahasa tidak senonoh denganya dan seperti bermain-main dengan ayahku. Aku mengerti kalian begitu dekat, tetapi itu membuat hyung kelihatan seperti kuda yang sedang horni.."

Sehun terdiam menyadari ada yang salah dari perkataannya ..Kuda yang sedang horni? Sepertinya dia berbicara sedikit keterlaluan. Aish, kebiasaan ceplas ceplosnya.

Dilihatnya ke arah Yixing hyung. Pria itu masih memandangnya dengan tenang...sekali. Ini gawat. Apa Yixing hyung marah?

"Apa kau sudah selesai?",ucap Yixing

"Mian..aku tidak bermaksud...

Namun,kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing hyung tersenyum seperti itu?

"Logika yang bagus",ucap Yixing setelahnya

"Ah..."

"Perkataanmu tidaklah salah. Aku tahu ini mungkin hanya perasaan bodoh. Mungkin ini juga dari hormon testeteronku yang berlebihan yang membuatku seperti kuda yang sedang horni seperti perkataanmu. Tetapi apapun ini, aku serius dengan perasaanku ini . Hunnie-ah, Pernahkah kau merasakan seseorang begitu berharga sehingga kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka? Dan kau selalu ingin melindungi mereka? Bahkan rela menjadi orang bodoh sekalipun didepan mereka untuk melihat senyuman mereka? Kau bisa bilang aku naif tetapi kalau bisa dibilang hanya Jun-chan yang membuatku ingat untuk tidak mati malam ini dan harus memikirkan cara untuk mengganggunya besok . Yah, walaupun sebenarnya,aku tahu kalau ayahmu tidak akan pernah sekalipun membalas perasaanku."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ayahmu hanya mencintai orang itu. Dari dulu.",Yixing memandang jauh langit diatasnya setelah berkata

 _Beep beep beep ..._

Sehun ingin bertanya siapa orang itu tetapi suara telepon itu menyela pembicaraan mereka . Sehun melihat pria didepannya mengambil handphone dari saku celananya.

Dan dengan instan, Sehun langsung tahu siapa yang menelepon Yixing hyung tersebut. Tentu saja tidak lain adalah Kim Junmyeon.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Yixing hyung yang setengah jam yang lalu begitu kejam dan berdarah dingin menjadi anak anjing manis (dan horni) dalam sekejap?

"Hello My Junbae, my lovely darling, tumben sekali kau meneleponku?"

Apa itu lagi Junbae?

"Apa kau begitu cepat merindukanku? Apa ini tandanya aku harus menggunakan kondom yang bisa menyala dalam gelap itu malam ini?"

Sehun bisa mendengar suara makian terdengar jelas dari arah telepon itu.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Itu membuatku semakin bergairah"

Demi Tuhan,

"Mwo ada apa dengan nada suaramu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau dimana sekarang? Arasso... Aku akan menjemputmu...tunggu sebentar oke?",Yixing langsung menutup teleponnya

"Mian,aku akan mentraktirmu nanti" ,ucapnya

"Ada apa?"

"Panggilan cinta. Ini darurat"

"Eh?"

"Hati-hati kalau pulang. Adios",Yixing berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung namja yang berlari itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Padahal dia baru saja ingin mengorek lebih jauh hubungan ayahnya dan Yixing hyung.

Entahlah itu membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, dia tahu kalau itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tentu saja. Dilihat dari sisi manapun . Walaupun dia sedikit kasihan dengan Yixing. Dari perkataannya sepertinya dia tulus.

Ah tunggu dulu orang yang dicintai ayahnya apa pria pirang yang ada di lukisan itu?

Tidak sembarang orang memasang lukisan kalau orang itu tidak penting baginya. Tetapi sekali lagi, siapa pria pirang itu?

Mungkin dia harus bertanya kepada ayahnya juga nanti . Mendengarkan dari kedua sisi mungkin akan sedikit memberikan titik cerah kepadanya.

Ah ngomong-ngomong...

Sehun memandangi sekelilingnya. Dia baru sadar dia berada di pusat kota.

Pusat kota memang ramai di saat sore seperti ini. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang lewat. Begitu pula orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Humm...apa yang harus kulakukan?,batin Sehun

Ah benar.

Karena dia sudah sampai disini, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk jalan-jalan. Well, menutupi jalan-jalannya yang sedikit 'sesat' semalam. Sekarang waktunya untuk mengekspos sisi terang dari Seoul.

Dengan semangatnya dia memasuki beberapa toko pakaian dan sepatu.

"Mahalnya".Begitu ucapnya ketika mengecek harga di _price tag_ tersebut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu yang lebih 'ekonomis'.

"Daebak...harga roti ini saja mungkin sama dengan harga 2 liter bensin di Yeosu. Apa Orang Seoul memang begitu kaya sampai-sampai bisa membeli ini ...",ucapnya melihat harga makanan dari etalase sebuah toko roti.

Sehun masih berkeliling, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah papan nama yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. _SushiJjong_. Begitu tulisannya.

Sebuah restoran Sushi di tengah kota seperti ini. Dia melihat papan harga didepannya dan sepertinya cukup terjangkau oleh ,ini cukup menarik dan dirinya cukup lapar karena petualangan kecilnya tersebut.

"Yoshaa...Sushi...i'm coming..."

Sehun memasuki bangunan tersebut. Bangunan tersebut terlihat kecil dari luar namun cukup luas didalamnya. Nuansa Jepang yang kental didominasi ornamen bambu dan replika pohon Sakura plastik di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat datang",sapa seorang di meja pemesanan yang mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu.

Seorang gadis yang kelihatan lebih muda darinya dengan rambut hitam pendek, kulitnya seputih susu, alisnya tebal dan mempunyai bibir yang sedikit berisi. Gadis yang manis,batin mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tetapi..siapa?

"Maaf apa ada yang ingin anda pesan? ",tanya gadis didepannya.

"..."

"Tampan-tampan tetapi suka melamun eoh?",ucap gadis tersebut. Sehun yang mendengar ini langsung meminta maaf. Memalukan. Yang dia lakukan sepanjang hari ini hanya melamun saja. Well, salah sendiri semua hal di Seoul benar-benar membingungkan

"Mian. Ah...ini kali pertama diriku makan kau rekomendasikan?"

"Yang spesial dari restoran kami adalah ini...

"KimchiSushi?"

" campuran antara ikan salmon segar dan kimchi. Benar-benar menggabungkan cita rasa antara Korea dan Jepang. Dan ini adalah best seller disini."

"Sepertinya patut dicoba. Aku pesan satu"

"Come right away. Tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Sehun kemudian membayar dan memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela. Dilihat dari luar jendela,karyawan baru pulang kantor, beberapa pasangan berjalan menuju ke tujuan masing-masing, gadis-gadis pelayan toko yang sibuk memberikan selebaran memang kota yang sibuk

"Ini pesananmu"

Sehun melihat sushi tersebut. Bentuknya sedikit aneh. Seperti tidak beraturan.

"Otte?"

Sehun kemudian mencoba memakan satu.

"Ini benar-benar enak",ucapnya.

Sungguh dia tidak bohong. Memang kimchi dan ikan ,terdengar sangat aneh, tetapi entah kenapa ini begitu tercampur dengan baik.

"Menurutku yang membuat ini adalah jenius",ucap Sehun

"Kebetulan dia ada disini.."

"Nugu?"

"Si Jenius yang membuat ini. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Ah..tidak usah...

"Oppa...Seseorang disini baru saja memuji makananmu dan menyebutmu jenius. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu",teriak gadis itu

Sehun sedikit facepalm. Kenapa gadis itu benar-benar terang-terangan? Ah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia bisa mendapat teman baru dari sini. Berteman dengan chef restoran sushi. Bayangkan kalau dia bisa mendapat potongan harga atau diskon di restoran ini

Atau tidak.

"Yak! Berhenti berteriak seperti itu dalam toko ." Terdengar suara sedikit deep yang menggema.

Sehun sudah memasang wajah terbaiknya bahkan mengatur senyum terbaiknya untuk chef yang membuat makanan yang sepertinya akan masuk dalam list makanan favorit ini.

Tetapi...

Dari semua orang di dunia ini yang tidak ingin ditemuinya...

Kulit gelap, Tinggi 182 cm, rambut hitam pekat dan tatapan dingin luar biasa.

Keurae.

Kim Jongin. Berdiri dengan ekspresi sama kaget dengan dirinya.

 _Shit_

Tuhan sepertinya senang bermain-main dengan dirinya hari ini.

...

Yixing menaiki anak tangga terakhir itu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria dengan jas putih yang berdiri di atas atap. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membuat udara sekitar begitu dingin. Tetapi pria berjas putih itu hanya berdiri tegak menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam itu.

"Aigoo Kim Junmyeon..Kau bahkan lebih cerewet tentang diriku yang selalu tidak peduli dengan kesehatanku , tetapi kau malah membiarkan dirimu terkena udara dingin. Lihat wajahmu sampai membiru". Yixing kemudian menggosokkan tangannya ke wajah pria itu. Berharap itu memberikan kehangatan untuk pria didepannya.

"Operasiku gagal. Dia mati."

"Aku bisa lihat itu",ucap Yixing setelahnya . Walau itu sedikit mengejutkan. Junmyeon adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Hampir semua operasi yang ditanganinya berhasil. Well, tetapi kau tidak bisa menolak hari buruk,bukan?

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? Ini seharusnya sudah sesuai prosedur. Aku yakin tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Namun tetap saja cardiografnya hanya menampilkan garis datar. Tuttttttttttttttt...begitu bunyinya Haha. Tidak peduli berapa kali kugunakan alat kejut tetapi tidak ada perubahan.",Junmyeon menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit

"Aku memang bodoh. Mereka bilang dokter adalah healer, tetapi aku rasa killer lebih cocok untukku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap wajah keluarganya saat memberitahukan berita itu. Itu membuat dadaku benar-benar sesak. Aku bahkan muntah setelahnya",lanjutnya

"Well,ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau cegah"

"Pada akhirnya, aku masih sama seperti orang tidak berguna. Masih sama seperti orang bodoh yang dulu. Seperti enam tahun lalu."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tidak bisa mencegah sesuatu yang sudah ditetapkan . Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ",Yixing berkata.

Junmyeon terdiam cukup lama. Perkataan Yixing benar. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menjadi penyelamat. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menghapus rasa bersalah luar biasa yang menghampirinya. Dan itu benar-benar memakannya hidup-hidup. Seperti sudah menjalar di setiap sel-sel darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Dia harus melupakan ini.

Alkohol. Alkohol akan membantunya.

"Aku rasa aku butuh alkohol. Iya. Ini satu-satunya cara"

"Hentikan"

"Tidak...aku harus..."

Grep...

Junmyeon merasakan dirinya ditarik oleh Yixing. Sesaat dia merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak dari tubuh Yixing saat mereka bersentuhan.

"Ige mwoya? Yak apa yang kau lakukan Zhang Yixing. Aku benar-benar tidak mood untuk candaan macam ini sekarang. Karena itu lepaskan..."

"Junmyeon ah",ucap Yixing setengah berbisik ke telinga kanan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon benar-benar akan menghantam Yixing ke tembok karena sudah melakukan hal ini padanya . Tetapi,Yixing benar-benar kuat. Dia mencengkram kedua lengan Junmyeon dengan erat. Sejak kapan bocah didepannya menjadi begini kuat?

"Yixing-ah..kuperingatkan sekali lagi...lepaskan atau aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kali ini...",ucapnya.

Tetapi Yixing tidak bergeming. Junmyeon benar-benar sudah di- _manhandled_ oleh pria didepannya.

"Sebelum kau menendangku atau memukulku atau bahkan melemparku dari atas atap ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Untuk sesaat,Junmyeon berhenti dan menatap orbs hitam milik Yixing

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini... Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau sudah melakukan sebisamu. Aku tahu kau selalu serius menangani setiap pasienmu. Kau bukan Tuhan atau dewa jadi kau tidak bisa mencegah kematian. Kau selalu bilang kau lebih baik jatuh daripada hancur, jadi kenapa kau menyesali dirimu seperti ini di atas atap seperti remaja menyedihkan yang selalu pesimis tentang hidup? Kau lebih kuat dari ini"

"Yixing..."

Bohong kalau Junmyeon tidak tersentuh dengan kata-kata Yixing barusan. Yixing memang kebanyakan menyebalkan. Tetapi,kata-katanya selalu hangat dan tulus. Dan itu menenangkan Junmyeon. Ini yang Junmyeon butuhkan.

"Jun-chan?",Yixing memanggil pria dipelukannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu.

" Gomawo yo. Jeongmal gomawo",ucap Junmyeon pelan sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Yixing yang sudah sedikit meregangkan pegangannya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Hmmhh..."

"So, apa tidak ada sedikit pelukan atau ciuman terima kasih ? Kau tahu seperti di drama-drama itu. Sang tokoh wanita yang sedang emosional, tokoh pria menenangkannya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan mereka berdua menyadari kalau mereka saling mencintai dan berujung pada seks panas di atas tempat ti...Ouch",Yixing sedikit meringis. Junmyeon memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar byuntae. Dan kenapa kau selalu memberiku peran wanita huh? Aku pasti sempat gila karena sempat terharu dengan kata-katamu tadi. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Ini semakin dingin "

"Aku bisa menjadi selimut untukmu.. _Oh baby its cold outside, mind if I move in closer,baby don't hold doubt,Gosh your lips look delicious_ ", Yixing sedikit bernyanyi lirik dari lagu barat lawas itu. Walaupun itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk _mating_.

"Hentikan itu Yixing. Tunggu sebentar kenapa jalanmu seperti ini?",Junmyeon memperhatikan gerakan jalan Yixing yang sedikit pincang

"Aku berlari dari Dongdaemun, jadi kurasa sepertinya kakiku lecet haha",Yixing berkata sambil tertawa

"Kau berlari dari Dongdaemun ke sini?",ucap Junmyeon tidak percaya

"Dan aku harus menaiki lima tangga disini. Lift-mu sedang diperbaiki."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? "

"Kau terdengar sangat sedih di telepon, aku khawatir padamu jadi aku berlari kesini"

"Tetap saja, kenapa? Ini tidak seperti aku akan bunuh diri atau semacamnya"

"Cinta",jawab Yixing singkat sambil tersenyum sehingga menampilkan lesung pipit dalamnya

Junmyeon mengerang frustrasi. Dia sedikit tersentuh dengan Yixing yang sampai berlari karena khawatir dengan dirinya . Demi Tuhan, itu 2 kilometer jauhnya dari rumah sakitnya.

Tetapi, tetap saja hal ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Yixing selalu berkata cinta..cinta.

Itu membebaninya. Ini bukan masalah usia. Bukan itu.

Jangan.

Tidak bisa dengan Yixing.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu,bukan? "

"Iya iya aku tahu, tetapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk tetap mencintaimu"

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. Berbicara dengan Yixing sama saja berbicara dengan batu.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu... setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di burger EXO?",tawar Junmyeon

"Apa kau barusan mengajakku kencan? Yeheyy",ucap Yixing semangat. Dasar anak ini.

"Seharusnya kulempar saja dirimu dari atas atap ini",maki Junmyeon

"Ah Jun-chan aku hampir lupa"

"Nee?"

"Aku sempat ngobrol dengan Sehun"

"Wah, kalian begitu cepat akrab"

"Sehun menyukai _racing_ "

Yixing bisa melihat wajah Junmyeon mengeras. Sama seperti ekspresi dirinya ketika pertama kali mendengar dari Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

...

Pepatah lama mengatakan Tuhan bekerja dengan cara yang misterius. Dia membuat beberapa pertemuan tidak terduga. .Entah suka atau tidak suka. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Cih." Pria didepannya ini langsung membuang muka.

Well, seperti yang diduga. Tentu dia akan membuang muka. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Tersenyum lebar seperti kucing _chesire_ .

Jongin. Kim Jongin. Pria yang baru saja memanggilnya hama beberapa jam yang lalu. Untuk sesuatu yang sedikit tidak masuk akal menurut Sehun.

"Yak, gadis bodoh..berhenti membuang waktuku seperti ini...aku banyak kerjaan",ucap Jongin ketus dan berjalan menuju ke arah pantry.

"Mwoya? Kenapa dia membuang muka seperti ini? Tidak seperti biasanya...",ucap gadis berkimono tersebut. Ternyata gadis tersebut adalah adik Jongin. Pantas saja wajahnya sedikit familiar.

Gadis tersebut kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan curiga

"Yak..kau ada hubungan apa dengannya? Kau bukan salah satu anggota geng yang mengganggu kakakku bukan? Ya Ampun, kakakku ingin hidup tenang sekarang. Tanpa ada gangguan dari geng sialan yang ujung-ujungnya mengkhianatinya...

Apa? Mengkhianati? Jangan bilang dia adalah salah satu mantan teman Yixing hyung yang dibilang Jongdae tadi..dan dilihat dari ketidaksukaan Jongin terhadap Yixing..Jadi apa yang terjadi diantara Jongin dan Yixing hyung? Ah sudahlah ...Mungkin dia harus menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol atau Yixing hyung lain kali.

"Benar kan?",ucap gadis tersebut

"Anniyo. Aku baru saja mengenalnya."

"Terus...Apa kau mantan pacarnya? Ah, kau pasti salah satu dari mantan pacarnya, makanya dia bersikap ketus seperti itu? Tetapi, kau begitu tampan, kenapa dia memutuskanmu dasar bodoh..."

Gadis didepannya benar-benar membuatnya sedikit geleng kepala. Bahkan dalam hal 'berbicara' mereka benar-benar mirip. Buah benar-benar tidak jatuh jauh dari tentang keajaiban DNA

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu "

"Ah sudahlah. Nikmati makananmu",ucap gadis itu. Masih ada pandangan curiga kepada Sehun,namun gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pantry juga.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dalam sehari begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia harus tetap tenang.

"Ya sudah nikmati saja makanan ini. Itadakimasu",ucapnya sambil mengambil sushi tersebut.

...

Gadis berkimono tersebut berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di depan pria yang sedang berdiri di depan wastafel itu yang sedang mencuci sayuran . Walaupun sedang mencuci sayuran tersebut namun pandangan matanya tertuju terhadap pria pucat yang duduk di meja dekat jendela tersebut.

"Oppa, mereka bilang kalau menatap orang lebih dari 30 detik itu berarti kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya",ucap gadis itu

"Mwoya? Berhenti berbicara aneh-aneh dan cepat layani pelanggan sana. "

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya?",ucap gadis itu

"Kemarin aku melihatnya keluar bersama Yixing dan Chanyeol. Aku juga lihat tadi dia makan siang bersama mereka. Sepertinya mereka dekat"

"Ah...Tetapi Oppa, bukankah itu sedikit kejam kalau kau menghakiminya hanya karena dia dekat dengan Yixing hyung? Dia kelihatan baik...

"Bukan urusanmu",ucapnya ketus

"Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian yang dulu ? "

"HAISH...SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM ",bentak Jongin. Suaranya begitu keras sehingga membuat beberapa pelanggan terlonjak kaget.

"Hoy..hoy hoy..Berhenti bertengkar..kalian menakuti pelanggan kita",ucap seorang pria dengan kumis tebal.

"Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

Pria berkumis itu kemudian masuk lagi ke pantry dan menatap kedua wanita dan pria itu.

"Maafkan kami ayah",jawab kedua kakak beradik itu

"Sudahlah. Jongin ah tolong antarkan pesanan sushi ini ke alamat ini. Dan kamu Suzy, kau cepat layani tamu-tamu itu. " ,ucap pria itu sambil mengambil beberapa botol soju dari dalam lemari penyimpanan

"Oke"

Jongin kemudian membuka apronnya dan menuju ke depan toko. Dia sempat melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pria pucat yang masih asyik memakan sushi tersebut

Mwoya? Kenapa dia menatapnya terus? Hishh...dia pasti sudah gila

"Omo..omo..Siapa yang membuat wajah kalian seperti ini? Ah wajah tampan baby-babyku",seru seorang pria saat Jongin baru keluar dari toko.

Jongin melihat ada empat orang dengan slayer merah yang duduk di pinggir trotoar dekat tokonya. Tiga dari keempat orang itu memiliki lebam yang cukup banyak di wajah mereka.

Apa mereka baru saja berkelahi?. Ah, dia mengenali slayer merah tersebut. _North Buffalo_. Salah satu geng yang cukup besar di utara Seoul. Heol,lemah sekali mereka sampai babak belur seperti itu, batin Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita akan langsung melakukan serangan balasan. Siapa yang berani menghajar kalian huh?"

"Mereka siswa SMU Phoenix. Sepertinya mereka pro. Satunya berwajah manis dengan mata seperti ikan mati. Dia benar-benar mengerikan,boss. Sedangkan satunya si tampan berkulit putih pucat. Awalnya dia tidak ikut perkelahian,tetapi dia akhirnya ikut dalam perkelahian ini"

SMU Phoenix? Bukankah itu sekolahnya?

Sepertinya Jongin familiar dengan ciri-ciri pria dengan mata seperti ikan mati. Itu sedikit mengingatkannya terhadap Yixing. Tetapi pria pucat? Setahunya Chanyeol tidak memiliki kulit pucat...

"Yah..yah...itu anaknya. Si pucat",tunjuk salah seorang dari mereka ke arah dalam toko

"Ah yang tadi merebut pisau,Boss. Dia yang membuat tangan Bong soo seperti ini",tunjuk pria itu kepada seorang pria didekatnya yang masih memegang tangannya kesakitan

"Cih..lihat saja..akan kubalas perbuatannya."

Jongin ikut melihat ke arah dalam toko. Mengikuti jari yang menunjuk itu.

Tetapi...

"Oh My God",ucap Jongin.

Oh Sehun.

Nasib lucu apa lagi yang menunggu mereka sekarang?

...

Sehun benar-benar bahkan memesan lagi dua porsi. Dan ajaibnya dia sedikit bahagia karena hal itu. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang kalau makanan bisa menyembuhkan hari terburukmu . Setidaknya harinya yang sedikit 'ajaib' ini bisa mendapatkan happy ending. Pheww

"Ah...aku harus pulang sekarang",ucapnya setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Sehun baru saja akan berjalan kalau tidak ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang

"Hoy...",ucap seseorang kepadanya.

Sehun berbalik ke belakang dan seorang pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan dan tato di lengan kirinya.

Kenapa orang seperti ini bicara padanya?

"Kau yang tadi menghajar anak buahku?"

Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Jujur dia sedikit bingung terhadap pria didepannya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

Ah tunggu...Mereka sedikit kelihatan familiar...Ah...Slayer merah itu...

Mata sehun sedikit membesar.

Oh Tidak. Situasi ini...Serangan balasan

"Yah, apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dengan menghajar anak buahku? "

"Umm...aku takut ini hanya salah paham saja"

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini..."

"Hey tunggu, bukan aku yang kalian incar..."

Perkataan Sehun terpotong karena dia melihat pria didepannya sudah mengayunkan tangannya dengan sasaran menuju wajahnya . Dengan cepat dia menghindar dari pukulan itu.

"Wah lumayan juga dirimu...Aku rasa sudah cukup waktu main-mainnya. Sekarang rasakan..."

 _Brum brum brum..._

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,namun keempat orang tersebut terjungkal dan jatuh ke tanah. Dilihatnya skuter putih disampingnya.

"Ayo cepat naik",ucap pengendara skuter yang terdengar familiar itu.

Kim Jongin. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Hoy hama, kecuali kau ingin menghabiskan akhir pekanmu di rumah sakit, lebih baik kau cepat naik",ucapnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun kemudian naik ke atas skuter tersebut. Skuter tersebut langsung dipacu dengan begitu kencang hingga Sehun tidak bisa melihat lagi keempat orang yang mengejarnya itu.

Udara Seoul yang dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya . Apa yang baru saja terjadi?,batinnya

Sehun tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan diserang seperti itu. Bukankah Yixing hyung bilang bahwa tidak akan ada serangan balasan dan akan aman saja selama bersamanya?

Peringatan untuknya agar tidak mempercayai perkataan Yixing hyung di kemudian hari. Dan sebaiknya dia mulai mendengarkan kata ayahnya untuk tidak terlibat apapun dengan urusan Yixing hyung.

 _Damn_

Skuter itu kemudian berhenti di suatu puncak bukit. Sehun tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Yang dia tahu ada pohon maple besar di tempat dia berhenti sekarang. Dan faktanya dia bersama Kim Jongin sekarang...

"Hoy... apa kau tidak akan turun ?",ucap Jongin ketus kepada pria dibelakangnya.

Sehun menatap orbs kecoklatan milik Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jongin dari jarak sedekat ini. Diamatinya garis wajah Jongin yang terlihat keras. Sepertinya dia sudah mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Bibirnya tebal,dengan bagian atasnya agak kehitaman dan tebal. Dan hidungnya... Cih..pesek...Sehun sedikit mengejek

 _Brummm..._

 _Brakk_

" _Ouch",_ teriak Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun sedetik kemudian dirinya mendarat dengan tidak etisnya di tanah.

Dia bisa melihat Kim Jongin tersenyum mengejek. Rupanya,Jongin sengaja menarik gas secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Sehun terpental ke belakang

"All is well",ucap Jongin masih dengan senyumnya yang memuakkan itu. Dia terlihat puas dengan itu dan membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal

"Yah, kau bisa memberitahuku untuk turun dari skutermu baik-baik",kesal Sehun.

"Ah, mian. Aku pikir kau tuli saat kuberitahu pertama kali tadi, _sweetheart_ ",ucapnya sinis. Jongin membuka helmnya dan turun dari skuter tersebut dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan omelan pria yang masih terduduk di tanah tersebut.

"Pinjam handphonemu"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menelepon Yixing"

Sehun langsung menyerahkan handphonenya kepada pria didepannya. Setelah menyerahkan handphonenya, dia langsung bangun dan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena kotoran

'Dasar brengsek',maki Sehun dalam hati

"Mwoya?Apa kau tidak punya kontaknya?",ucap Jongin

"Aku baru saja mengenal mereka kemarin",jawab Sehun jujur

"Cih...dasar . Masih saja sering menggunakan orang tidak bersalah ...Semoga nomor bajingan ini masih benar.",ucap Jongin kesal sambil menekan beberapa tombol nomor di handphone tersebut. Sehun bisa melihat Jongin sedikit mengomel karena nada sambung di telepon tersebut begitu lama.

"Yoboseyo?",terdengar suara dari telepon tersebut.

"Hoy dengar..aku tidak akan berkata banyak. Bocah pucat ini ada bersamaku. Brengsek, lain kali selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan benar. Bukit Hoshi. Jemput dia disitu"

Klik...

Singkat, padat dan straight to the point...

"Dia akan menjemputmu nanti. Tunggulah disini. Daerah disini bukan kekuasaan North Buffalo. Mereka tidak akan mengejarmu sampai ke sini",ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya memberikan kembali handphone itu kembali pada Sehun

Jongin kemudian memakai helm kembali dan kemudian menghidupkan mesin skuternya.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Setidaknya Sehun harus mengucapkan terimakasih. Bagaimanapun dia sudah ditolong .

"Tunggu", Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin yang siap untuk menarik gas dan pergi itu.

"Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi? Aku sudah terlambat mengantar sushi ini ke pelanggan ...Kalau sampai aku dimarahi ayahku, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu "

"Ah..anu ini...",Sehun pun sedikit minggir ke samping.

"Ini buang-buang waktu saja"

Jongin kembali menyalakan skuternya dan bersiap-siap berjalan kembali.

Tidak. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Dia harus menyampaikan hal ini. Dia bukan orang yang tidak tahu berterimakasih . Ini bukan caranya dididik.

 _Grep_

"Kim Jongin...",ucap Sehun setengah berteriak sambil mencengkram lengan Jongin .

"Aish..anak ini...Lepas..."

"Gomawo."

Sehun sedikit merasakan tangannya dihempaskan oleh Jongin dengan kasar.

"Jeongmal gomawo. Terserah kau ingin berkata apa..tetapi terima kasih. Aku tahu kalau tidak ada dirimu tadi...aku pasti sudah habis dihajar...Dan...aku berutang padamu. Aku... "

"...Hoy hama...",potong Jongin.

Sehun melihat ke arah pria itu. Pria itu terlihat luar biasa kesal. Apa mungkin Sehun mencengkram lengannya terlalu kuat?

"Suaramu benar-benar membuatku pusing jadi cepat minggir atau aku benar-benar akan menabrakmu kali ini. Aku. "

 _Brumm_

Begitu ucapnya sebelum menstarter skuter putih itu dan pergi. Sehun sedikit terpental karena Jongin yang langsung melajukan skuternya tersebut dengan tiba-tiba.

Sehun memandangi skuter putih yang menuruni bukit tersebut.

Lagi-lagi dirinya diskak oleh pria itu. Dia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih. Itu bahkan bukan perbuatan dosa.

Apa si Jongin itu alergi atau fobia terhadap hal-hal yang baik? Menyebalkan.

Manusia memang mempunyai berbagai macam karateristik sifat, tetapi si Kim Jongin itu benar-benar aneh. Kalau dikategorikan ,dia mungkin sejenis spesies manusia berbahaya. Mutant atau rekayasa laboratorium dengan dan punya _anger issue_. Dia mungkin lebih buruk dari Hulk. _Ugh._

Tetapi, bagaimanapun dia sudah berutang budi terhadap dia pasti harus membayarnya suatu saat nanti. Dan sepertinya dia harus berurusan lagi dengan tuan pemarah itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Lama sekali. Tanpa alasan, dia merasa lelah sekali hari ini.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?", serunya sambil menghela nafasnya. Diperhatikan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ah, ini dingin sore di Seoul benar-benar dingin. Sepertinya dia harus memakai kaos yang lebih tebal besok.

Lagipula dimana Yixing hyung yang katanya akan menjemputnya ? Dan faktanya dia ditinggalkan di antah berantah seperti ini. Oh tidak.

 _Plukk.._

Sehun merasakan sesuatu seperti menimpa kepalanya.

Apa ini kotoran burung? Begitu dramatis hidup. Sehun bisa merasakan itu meluncur turun dari rambutnya.

Kalau ini kotoran burung...

Eh ini...

"Hotpack..hosh..hosh. untukmu.",seru suara dari belakang

Sehun sontak berbalik dan melihat Kim Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya

Kenapa dia kembali?

Dan hotpack ini...

"Wae?",tanya Sehun

"Jangan salah sangka, kalau kau mati kedinginan disini, aku harus berurusan lagi dengan Yixing. Aku malas berurusan dengannya".,Jongin kemudian bersandar dirinya di bawah pohon maple itu

"Ah..."

"Haish sial kenapa aku berlari kencang sekali? Menyebalkan. ",Jongin berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Rupanya Jongin berlari dari bawah dan meninggalkan skuternya hanya untuk memberi Sehun hotpack ini. Sehun memandangi hotpack yang diberikan Jongin . Dan kemudian melihat Jongin lagi.

Dia...

Tidak buruk.

...

TBC

So, still...yay or nay?

I know banyak yang nanya about KaiHun moments and still in this chapter progressnya masih minim, but i've tried my best

Spoiler for next chapter is i'm thinking of doing a bit of sweet KaiHun moments;). AH also Chanbaek bakalan ada momentnya di chappie depan

And also other member will make an appearance

So,hope you still eager to read this story..

Next time, akan diusahakan fast update sesegera mungkin hoho

And don't forget to review

Makasih

.

.

.


	4. Not An UPDATE

**ATTENTION!**

Sebelumnya maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ini bukan update-tan.

Tetapi saya ingin mengatakan bahwa cerita ini akan discontinue untuk sementara waktu dan akan dihapus setelah saya memperbaiki cerita ini.

I'm terribly sorry*bowbow*. Mungkin ada yang nungguin cerita ini , saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya

Alasannya plot cerita ini entah kenapa tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi saya

Saya tipe yang suka menulis whatever is happening on my mind,.

Cerita ini spontan sebenarnya. Saya tidak pernah memikirkan plot kedepannya. Tetapi karena responnya bagus jadi saya lanjutkan.

Tetapi setelah dilihat entah kenapa sejak akhir chapter dua semua jadi tidak sinkron.

Bahkan saya yang nulis sendiri juga bingung

Seperti "ini kok piye jadi gini"

Dan itu yang bikin lama prosesnya, because i'm stuck with this storyline. Walaupun masih chapter awal tetapi Story line berkembang ternyata tidak seperti yang saya harapkan.

Stuck di plot nya yang saya rasa terlalu pelan sehingga pengembangan beberapa karakter jadi terhambat. Seperti Chanyeol.

Saya rasa saya sedikit biased terhadap SuLay disini karena saya shipper mereka, jadi terlihat mereka lebih banyak secene dan pengembangan karakternya juga terlihat dibanding karakter lain. Dan saya minta maaf atas ini.

Untuk couple nya juga

Banyak yang nungguin KaiHun moment but i'm freaking stuck that i can't even develop their relationship anymore karena saya stuck dengan plotlinenya

Oleh karena itu saya akan menulis ulang cerita ini dengan plot lebih teratur bahkan ada pengubahan karakter.

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya

Saya harap semuanya mengerti

And i really hope you guys will forgive me and all. Its free if you want to hate or mad at me . I get it .

Ini mungkin sebagai pelajaran ke depan bagi saya dan saya akan mencoba menulis ulang cerita ini dengan plot yang lebih teratur dan rapi dan semoga tidak mengecewakan

Dan terima kasih atas dukungan terhadap cerita ini sampai sekarang. Saya sangat menghargainya. I love you guys

xxx


End file.
